Nuestra historia
by BelposCC
Summary: Futuro de Klaine,situados en un momento muy importante en sus vidas, alguna que otra mención de Rachel Mercedes y el resto de New directions, calificación M para futuros caps. Subiré uno todos los martes.
1. Después de todo

**Subiré un capítulo cada martes, esta semana subiré dos a modo de estreno :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: los personajes de glee no me pertenecen<strong>.

La luz de un nuevo día asomaba en su ventana. Cada rayo de sol que entraba iluminaba esa pequeña habitación, pequeña pero con mucha historia. Cada centímetro cuadrado podría escribir un libro de todo lo que había presenciado. Tantas miradas, tantas caricias, susurros, besos, abrazos, llantos. Cada centímetro era un fiel testigo de todo el amor que se tenían Kurt y Blaine.

La luz comenzó a iluminar su cara, como si fuera una leve caricia. Kurt abriendo los ojos suavemente empezó a recorrer la habitación hasta que encontró una figura a su lado. Kurt admiraba cada detalle de ese cuerpo, lo conocía tan bien como si fuera propio, pero sobre todo lo amaba con locura. Luego de unos minutos mirando atontado a su novio, volvió a la realidad, buscó el reloj y saltó de la cama al notar que habían pasado 15 minutos de las 10 de la mañana.

- ¿qué sucede amor?, buen día – dijo Blaine, refregándose un ojo y sonriendo.

- Blaine!, son 10:15 estamos tarde cariño! – se acercó al moreno colocando su mano en el mentón de él y lo beso con ternura – buen día mi vida – le dijo con un susurro mirándolo fijamente – prepararé el desayuno mientras te cambias, no te retrases que llegaremos muy tarde al registro – dijo Kurt saltando de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Desde que Kurt se graduó de la secundaria, Kurt y Blaine llevaban casi diez años juntos. Tuvieron sus idas y vueltas como toda pareja, pero el amor que se tenían mutuamente era mucho más fuerte que cualquier pelea o discusión.

Vivian en un departamento a pocas manzanas de la avenida principal en pleno New York. Kurt era un actor cuyo nombre ya era familiar para una gran cantidad de personas, mientras que Blaine tenía su propia productora y dos discos en su haber. La vida les sonreía, son jóvenes, exitosos y por sobre todas las cosas conocían lo que era realmente amar y ser amado.

Blaine se cambió enseguida y fue a la cocina. Allí estaba su amado colocando dos tazas de café humeante con unas tostadas en la mesa. Baile no pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver tal imagen, Kurt era extremadamente adorable y sexy a la vez. El castaño tenía puesto una remera gris y unos boxers negros, estaba completamente despeinado, lo que lo hacía aún más irresistible para el ojimiel, y en su mano resplandecía un anillo.

- Aquí tienes el desayuno amor, disfrútalo – dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba tomando un sorbo a su café.

Blaine se dirigió a la mesa, arrimó una silla al lado de Kurt sentándose y besando al castaño.

Si le preguntaran a Blaine cuál es su parte favorita del día, éste sería uno de los momentos que encabezaba la lista. Amaba besar los labios de su novio, para él era un regalo que le daba la vida, tocar esos labios se había transformado en una necesidad.

Kurt se separó un segundo del moreno clavándole la mirada dulcemente.

- te amo futuro Blaine Anderson de Hummel – suspiró.

- y yo también te amo futuro Kurt Hummel de Anderson – agregó el ojimiel besándolo nuevamente.

**_Mi primer fic XD_**

**_Espero que les guste, se aceptan críticas constructivas e ideas._**

**_Adios_**


	2. La propuesta

Hacia ya tres meses que Blaine se le había propuesto a Kurt. Ese día el moreno había planeado detalle por detalle. Lo pasó a buscar al teatro y lo llevó al restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, luego fueron a caminar por Central Park y a plena luz de la luna Blaine se detuvo, se arrodilló sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche negro aterciopelado. Kurt no lo podía creer, estaba gritando por dentro. Blaine lo miró fijamente.

- Hace diez años atrás, me encontraba completamente perdido en una oscuridad inmensa, hasta que llegaste tu y tu luz – se le formaba un nudo en la garganta de los nervios y la emoción, mientras que el castaño lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía lo que estaba por venir –desde ese momento he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo- continuó sujetándole la mano a Kurt, provocándole que se le aflojaran las piernas, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su mejilla – te amo con locura y pasión, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – se aclaró un poco la garganta para deshacer ese nudo que le cerraba la garganta, abrió el estuche y un anillo con una piedra tan brillante como la mismísima luna resplandecía – ¿Kurt hummel, me darías el honor de ser tu esposo, de amarte por el resto de nuestros días, te casarías conmigo?-

A Kurt en esa milésima de segundo se le presentó esos últimos diez años, todo lo que había vivido y una gran sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que sí, eres el amor de mi vida Blaine, quiero ser tu esposo, te amo tanto – no aguantó más y se arrodilló a besarlo, estaba completamente felíz. Blaine colocó el anillo en su mano, se volvieron a besar y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Llegaron a su apartamento, todo estaba en silencio. Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt mirándolo con deseo. El castaño se acercó y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a la vez que besaba su cuello. Mientras Blaine lo tomó de su cintura para acortar la distancia, las manos de kurt viajaban desde su pecho hasta su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta su trasero apretando con fuerza. El contacto con Kurt se había vuelto una droga para el moreno. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban y Blaine empujó suavente al castaño cayendo en un sillón negro que tenían en plena sala. Se besaron con furia y desesperación, sus lenguas, en su lucha por dominar, parecían ser una. Kurt se separó un segundo en busca de oxígeno momento que aprovechó el moreno para sumergirse en su cuello y con sus manos recorrer esas kilométricas piernas que tanto amaba. El ojiazul gimió ante el contacto enredando sus dedos en eso rulos morenos. Blaine con una velocidad inexplicable despachó toda la ropa de su amado dejando pequeños besos a su paso, mordiendo de vez en cuando, marcando su territorio, mientras Kurt soltaba un susurro ahogado.

- oh! Blaine, por favor!- gimió fuertemente.

- te voy hacer el amor durante toda la noche- le susurró mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño haciéndole perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

Blaine bajando lentamente por el pecho de kurt llegó a su miembro, que tomó con su boca. Comenzando un movimiento arriba-abajo fuertemente con su boca mientras su lengua hacia de las suyas, Hummel gritaba con deseo el nombre de Blaine. El moreno colocó uno de sus dedos en la entrada del castaño, masajeándola lentamente mientras su boca seguía con su tarea. Luego fueron dos, hasta llegar a tres.

-Blaine, por favor te necesito dentro mio!- suplicó el de piel de porcelana.

-Sabes tan rico – agregó tirándole una miradita pícara.

Blaine se acomodó en el sillón para que su miembro se alineara con la entrada de su novio, se colocó un poco de lubricante y presionó lentamente provocando un temblor en Kurt.

-OH! Dios, no te detengas, por favor, házmelo bien duro!- Kurt no podía más, el deseo y el placer dominaban completamente su mente.

Blaine ante este pedido se excitó mucho más y comenzó a dar embestidas furiosas, gimiendo y gritando al mismo nivel o más que kurt. Aferró una de sus manos al respaldo del sillón y con su mano libre se sostuvo gracias el apoya brazos.

- Dios kurt! Estás tan estrecho, me vuelves loco, ahhhhhh!-

- ah! Sigue asi! No pares por favor Blaine!-

Luego de un par de embestidas más, ambos llegaron al climax.. Blaine cayó suavente sobre Kurt, apenas pudiendo respirar. Por su parte Kurt lo abrazó muy fuerte y se quedaron quietos por unos momentos escuchando el intento de respiración del otro.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, exhaustos, se quedaron mirando por el ventanal frente al sofá, abrazados cubiertos por una manta, viendo el amanecer.

-Te amo Kurt- dijo besándole el hombro y aumentando la intensidad del abrazo.

-Te amo Bliane- contestó el castaño que se encontraba apoyado de espalda sobre el pecho del moreno aferrándose a sus brazos.


	3. Nada importa

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de los creadores de Glee, etc**

* * *

><p>Venían planeando todo, el día, el lugar, los invitados, qué usarían, etc. Tenían que ir al registro y reservar una fecha.<p>

Si bien se habían levantado tarde, llegaron a tiempo. El registro civil era un gran edificio antiguo blanco, con dos columnas en la entrada que adornaban la fachada y una gran puerta de roble. Entraron con una sonrisa, más que evidente, tomados de la mano. Llegaron a un mostrador donde se encontraba una señora mayor de aspecto amable. Pero de amable tenia nada más la apariencia, porque al verlos, su cara de desaprobación y asco no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, esto no desmotivó a los dos muchachos y Blaine, tomando con más fuerza la mano del castaño, dio un paso al frente, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la dama.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y él, Kurt Hummel – señalándolo con su mano – hemos venido a pedir fecha para nuestro casamiento – en su voz se notaba su orgullo y seguridad, Kurt lo contemplaba, admirándolo y amándolo aún más, regalándole una sonrisa tímida.

El ojiazul estaba un poco nervioso, ya que notaba la mirada de desprecio de los presentes en ese establecimiento, pero no le dio importancia y se acercó un poco más a Blaine.

La mujer los miró con cara de pocos amigos y les acercó 'amablemente' una planilla.

- llenen éste petitorio con la fecha que desean y sus datos – tiró un bolígrafo de muy mala gana – allí en ese escritorio lo pueden completar, ¡el que sigue! – terminó de gritar la mujer.

Blaine agradeció cordialmente y ambos se sentaron en el escritorio que le habían indicado.

- muy bien, veamos – dijo el morocho con la sonrisa aún dominando su rostro – Nombre, dirección, telefono, sexo… - le tiró una sonrisa pícara a Kurt provocándole un sonrojo.

- continua Blaine! – dijo avergonzado y golpeándole el hombro.

- jajaja! Amo cuando te sonrojas. Ok! Fecha de la unión, hmmm- miró al ojiazul, ya habían hablado de esto, ellos querían que sea a fines del invierno y que signifique algo especial para ambos.

- 15 de marzo – escribió el pelinegro y a su sonrisa se le sumaron unos ojos brillosos. Firmaron el papel y lo entregaron.

Salieron del lugar prácticamente brincando de felicidad.

-tenemos que contarles a las chicas, se van a morir – agregó Kurt exaltado.

- tienes mucha razón, vamos, pero primero… - Blaine se acercó a Kurt tomándole el rostro y le depositó un dulce besos en sus labios, Kurt respondió y posó sus brazos en los hombros del moreno. Se separaron sin romper el abrazo, se miraron y a la vez dijeron:

-te amo-

Tanto Blaine como Kurt estaban felices, a pesar de el evidente desprecio de las demás personas, nada importaba sólo ellos y su amor. Dentro de poco tiempo se unirían para toda la vida formalmente, entregándose completamente uno al otro.

Tomados de la mano, caminaban por la calle perdiéndose en la multitud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! lo sé, muy cortito...<strong>_

_**la historia está media melosa pero ya vienen los conflictos, hay que primero saber cómo estaban las cosas.**_

_**Para que no me odien tanto el jueves subo otro cap..**_

_**muchas gracias a los que leen...**_

_**bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	4. Amistad

- Si amor, éste viernes después de la función, lo recuerdo, no te preocupes-

- Rach? Has visto mi I pod?, no logro encontrarlo…-

-Espera un segundo Finn – tapó con su mano la bocina del teléfono- Mercedes Jones! Que raro perdiendo algo – dijo sarcásticamente.

La morena le tiró una mirada fulminante y antes de decir algo (seguramente algún insulto) su compañera la interrumpió.

- creo haberlo visto en la tercera alacena de la cocina, al lado de los vasos, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llego allí-

Mercedes sonrió y levantó su pulgar agradeciéndole a Rachel.

Ambas tenían una convivencia prácticamente perfecta. Si bien cada una tenía su propio carácter fuerte, se llevaban muy bien. Tenían un semipiso decorado con el mejor de los estilos, fiel a sus personalidades, iluminado y con una vista de toda la ciudad.

Rachel era una estrella en ascenso, con un protagónico en pleno Broadway, aún salía con Finn, quién era un empresario con muy buena reputación. Mercedes una cantante prestigiosa, con varios premios en su haber, incluyendo un Grammy. Tenía una relación con Sam Evans, pero estaban distanciados, ya que ambos se pidieron un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y ver que tan importante era su relación para ambos.

- Finn? – volvió a hablar por teléfono.

- Lo encontré! Wiiiiiiii! – se escuchó desde la cocina.

Rachel rió y justo sonó el timbre.

-tengo que colgar amor, llaman a la puerta, nos vemos mañana ala noche, te amo, adiós – la castaña colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta. Observó por el visor de la misma sonriendo al ver quienes eran.

- quiénes son? – preguntó burlona

Del otro lado se encontraban Kurt y Blaine.

- Abre de una vez, sabemos que nos viste- gruño Kurt llevando sus ojos hacia atrás.

- jaja!- abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar a la vez que Mercedes llegaba ala sala.

-oh! Que bueno verlos muchachos, a qué se debe tan grata visita- dijo la morena abrazando a los recién llegados.

Dejaron sus abrigos y se acomodaron en la sala.

- inmediatamente traigo café- dijo Rachel saltando hacia la cocina.

- cómo has estado mercedes? Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el ojimiel.

- oh! Estoy muy bien, 100% recuperada de ese resfrío inmundo- sostuvo mientras ayudaba a su compañera sirviendo el café.

- que bueno- le sonrió Kurt.

- por sus caras, veo que hay algo que quieren contarnos- dijo la castaña señalándolos con su dedos acusador y una voz misteriosa- a si que escúpanlo!-

La pareja se miró por unos segundos de manera cómplice. Blaine buscó en su bolcillo y sacó un papel entregándoselo a Rachel. Esta lo tomó, lo leyó y comenzó a gritar saltando desquiciadamente. Mercedes le arrebató el papel para poder leerlo comenzando a saltar también igualando el grito de su amiga. Luego de un minuto, ambas de lanzaron hacia la pareja y se abrazaron.

- no lo puedo creer!, que buena noticia- a Rachel se le escapó una pequeña lágrima.

- que maravilloso chicos! Estoy muy feliz por los dos- agregó la morena mientras intensificaba el abrazo. Se separaron y tomaron nuevamente asiento.

- hay mucho que preparar- dijo Kurt mirando a las chicas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café – no hay que confiarse con el tiempo, voy a necesitar de su ayuda- les sonrió y Blaine acompañó con una risita.

- tengo tantas ideas! Necesito mi libreta- Rachel se levantó exaltada buscando entre sus cosas – aquí está!- corrió hacia el sillón y se sentó nuevamente.

- tranquila!, tómatelo con calma, recuerda que el que tiene la última palabra soy yo- le dijo Kurt.

- y yo?- agregó Blaine poniéndole la cara de cachorrito mojado que sabia que era la debilidad de su novio.

Kurt lo miró, le sostuvo la mano y se corrigió

- disculpa cariño, es la emoción- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a dirigir a su amiga- relájate Rach que Blaine y yo…- lo miró- tenemos la última palabra.-

- sabes que ahora estará peor que un Chihuahua- agregó Mercedes sin poder contener su risa.

Rachel le tiró una mirada matadora a los tres, pero su enojo se disipó rápidamente.

- lo sé, no se preocupen- suspiró la castaña.

- por qué eligieron esa fecha?- preguntó Mercedes para cambiar un poco de tema.

Blaine pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Kurt para acomodarse y acercarse un poco más.

- bueno, desde que se lo propuse, venimos pensando la fecha, queríamos que significa algo importante para nosotros- Blaine miró a su amado.

-Correcto, tenía que ser una fecha que representara un momento muy importante para ambos- continuó Kurt- un 15 de Marzo nos besamos por primera vez- se sonrojó un poco.

- juro que pasan los años y no me canso de oír esa historia- afirmó Mercedes

- qué gran idea, y qué romántico!- a Rachel se la escuchaba emocionada.

- tengo que avisarles a mis padres y a Finn, quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que… - Kurt le dirigió su mirada a la castaña- Rachel te pido por favor, mejor dicho, te imploro, que no le digas nada a él-

-tarea muy difícil pides amor, jaja- dijo Blaine mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amistosa a Rach.

- uff! Si que lo es!- agregó Mercedes.

- que malos que son conmigo, por supuesto que no diré nada, pero trata de decírselos lo más pronto posible, así ayudo a Finn a encontrar el traje adecuado- terminó de decir mientras escribía en su libreta.

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron a cenar en la casa de sus amigas. Brindaron por la pareja y su prometedor futuro. Se venían meses muy agitados y algo que ambos no esperaban…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicos! espero que les haya gustado...<strong>_

_**feliz aniversario a todos los klainers ;)**_

_**bsos**_

_**Belu**_


	5. Reencuentro

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en su escritorio, había pasado casi toda la mañana y tarde, estresado por todo el papeleo que debía hacer. La productora había crecido muchísimo en los últimos dos años, trayéndole más éxito y a la vez más trabajo. Pero, más allá de eso, era feliz, disfrutaba hacer música, ayudar a nuevos artistas y a si mismo. Su último disco estuvo muy bien rankiado y estaba considerando realizar una pequeña gira, además de todas las presentaciones que debía realizar.<p>

- Claro, sería después de la boda y la luna de miel- pensó Blaine.

Seguía sumergido en ese mar de papeles, fue a buscar de su portafolio, uno de los tantos contratos que tenía que preparar. Lo abrió, tomó un sobre de papel madera y vio como caía un pequeño papel color rosa. Levantó una de sus cejas a modo de sorpresa.

- No te recuerdo papelillo- susurró para sí mismo.

Se agachó y recogió el papel, en el se encontraba un mensaje.

_Recuerda, detrás de un gran esfuerzo viene un gran logo. No te rindas!_

_Te amo._

_K.H. de A._

- No puedes ser más perfecto, cierto? – suspiró el moreno.

Guardando el papel en su bolsillo, desvió la mirada nuevamente a su portafolio notando la presencia de otro papel pero de color azul. Lo tomó sin dudarlo, también estaba escrito.

_Seguro que viste el mensaje tarde y ya estás estresado. No te preocupes, cuando llegues a casa te ayudaré a relajarte…_

_Te amo_

_K.H. de A._

- Si, definitivamente logras ser aún más perfecto- suspiró nuevamente.

Tomó su celular, miró la hora, faltaban dos horas para irse.

-Que diablos!, soy el dueño, me tomo el resto del día- pensó.

- Nick!, me voy a ir, todo está bien- le dijo a su asistente- por favor haz que Mike lleve los sobres que dejé, es importante-

-No hay problema Blaine- le contestó Nick- diviértete! Hasta mañana-

-Gracias! Hasta mañana- le saludó el moreno.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

- Hola! Te extrañé tanto- dijo con una voz suave.

-Hola amor, estás libre? Qué tal un café donde siempre?- preguntó Blaine.

-Ok! En 20 minutos estoy, te amo, adiós-

- yo también te amo, nos vemos –

Guardó su celular y en la florería, que se encontraba a una calle de su productora, compró una gran rosa roja y bien perfumada.

Se encontraba ya sentado, en la misma mesa en la que siempre se sentaba, esperando ansioso. Era increíble, como después de tantos años, aún se ponía ansioso por verlo a él. Sacó, por cuarte vez, su móvil para ver la hora y de paso, con su reflejo, ver cómo lucia.

-Por más que intentes lo contrario, siempre serás hermoso- Kurt le susurró en el oído- Cómo estuvo tu día?- le depositó un beso fugaz pero dulce y se sentó del otro la do de la mesa.

- Lleno de papeles y 'papelitos'- el moreno le tiró una miradota pícara- por cierto, esto es para ti- le acercó la rosa.

-Oh! Blaine es hermosa!- Kurt la tomó y olió su perfume.

-Ya ordené, lo mismo de siempre, no se si quieres algo más- agregó el moreno.

-No, está bien, tengo todo lo que quiero- Kurt se levantó un poco, inclinándose, y lo besó.

Estaban tomados de la mano, hablando, mientras tomaban su café, cuando alguien se acercó a la mesa.

- No lo puedo creer!, estaba en aquella mesa- dijo señalando, a Kurt le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, era como un deja vu para él- mirando hacia aquí y me decía a mismo que se hermoso rostro- sonrió mirando a Blaine- me era muy familiar-

Kurt comenzó a observar detenidamente al sujeto tratando de descifrar quién era. El hombre lucía un traje de diseñador, muy elegante, era alto, pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, por alguna razón ese rostro le era muy conocido. Blaine, por su parte, no comprendía nada.

- quién es?- se preguntó en su mente, mientras miraba que a Kurt como su cara se transformaba.

- Eres Sebastian Smyth! Wow! Si que no pierdes la costumbre de abordar mesas ajenas- le dijo Kurt con su mejor tono ácido y su sonrisa más sarcástica.

Blaine estaba sorprendido, volvió su vista hacia el sujeto y lo reconoció. Había crecido, pero estaba igual.

- Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado Kurt, te sigues vistiendo como niña- respondió Sebastian mirándolo de una manera provocativa.

Kurt estaba por contestarle una grosería, Blaine se había vuelto un simple espectador de la situación, al igual que el resto de las personas presentes.

- Es una broma!- interrumpió, justo a tiempo, Smith- qué es de sus vidas?- se sentó en la silla vacía- qué haz hecho Blaine?- lo miró.

Blaine aún sin poder entender qué estaba sucediendo, observó a Kurt como pidiéndole ayuda, las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

- Blaine tiene su propia productora y dos discos- lo salvó su novio.

- correcto!- pudo decir finalmente- también estoy pr…preparando una gira- terminó de decir el moreno.

- fantástico! He visto que algunas de tus canciones están en el ranking- contestó el exWarbler- y una gira, wow! Cuándo será?-

- a principios de Junio- dijo Blaine mientras tomaba su café y volvía a sostener la mano de Kurt.

Sebastian miró ese gesto y tragó saliva.

- increíble! Pero por qué te tomas tanto tiempo? Debes estar emocionado y ansioso- concluyó Sebastian.

-Porque tenemos un casamiento- interrumpió Kurt sonriéndole.

- Nuestro casamiento- agregó Blaine, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y completamente feliz cada vez que lo mencionaba o pensaba.

Sebastian bajó la mirada y notó el anillo en la mano de Kurt y su sonrisa se borró por completo.

- oh! Pues, los felicito- susurró sorprendido- bueno, m….me tengo que ir, fue bueno verlos- se acercó un poco al moreno- en especial a ti Blaine, siempre un placer- le guiñó un ojo a Kurt y se alejó.

- Es increíble, con el pasar del tiempo, éste tipo me sigue desagradando- dijo el castaño indignado.

Blaine rió, no había entendido mucho lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, miró a Kurt y nada más importó.

- qué te parece si nos vamos a casa?- le preguntó- en uno de los papelitos decía que me ibas a ayudar a desestresarme- le sonrió. Sabía cómo lograr que Kurt perdiera un poco su cordura, tenía muy en claro que su sonrisa era una debilidad para el contratenor.

- hmmm… créeme, nunca te vas a sentir tan relajado como esta noche- le respondió el castaño mientras con su pie iba recorriendo la pierna de su amante hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Blaine contuvo su gemido, se levantó de la mesa tomando a Kurt de la mano y se acercó a su oído.

- esta noche te lo voy hacer tan duro que no podrás caminar por la mañana- le susurró con voz ronca provocando en el contratenor un hormigueo en su estómago.

Tomaron un taxi y en pocos minutos estaban en su departamento.

- Dígame señor Hummel- Blaine sujetó a Kurt por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él- cómo es el proceso de relajación?- dijo mientras besaba el cuello del castaño.

- hmmm… veamos, - comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del moreno- primero, tomarás una ducha bien calentita. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el baño, encerrándose.

- oh! Interesantes señor Hummel- agregó mientras le quitaba la camisa a su novio dejando besos en su hombro.

Por su parte, Kurt ya había dejado el torso desnudo de Blaine y en un movimiento, más rápido que la luz, despojó de sus pantalones a su novio y a él mismo.

- veo que se ha vuelto un experto señor Hummel- le susurró en el oído.

- sólo porque tengo al mejor maestro- contestó el castaño que había abierto el agua caliente.

De un pequeño empujón, se metieron en la ducha. Bajo el chorro de agua, se besaban con deseo, sus lenguas luchaban por dominar mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno. Sus erecciones se rozaban aumentando la excitación. Kurt se separó y comenzó a bajar, lentamente, por el torso del moreno, marcando el camino con su lengua.

Recibió con su boca el miembro erecto y comenzó a succionarlo. Blaine lanzó un grito ahogado. La boca de Kurt se sentía muy caliente y húmeda, levándolo a la locura.

Blaine no aguantaba más, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mover su cadera, no quería lastimar a Kurt.

El castaño lo miraba y aumentaba la intensidad, tratando de que todo el miembro entre en su boca. Blaine gritó y posó sus manos en la cabeza de su amado enredándolas con el su cabello.

- hazlo Blaine! Házmelo en la boca- le ordenó el castaño.

- oh! Kurt! Tu boca….ah!, se siente tan bien!...ahhh!-

Blaine comenzó a moverse, Kurt hundió sus mejillas y se relajó para seguir el ritmo.

El moreno embestía con fuerza, gimiendo, estaba completamente excitado.

- oh! Dios! Kurt! Si, así…-

Kurt con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarse y con la otra, empezó a jugar con la entrada de su novio. Introdujo un dedo provocando en Blaine un temblor.

- si Kurt! No pares- gemía.

Blaine aumentó un poco más la intensidad de sus movimientos, Kurt estaba extasiado.

- oh! Dios! Voy acabar Kurt!- gritó- ahhh!, Kurt, si, voy a…..ahhhh!-

Se vino en la boca del castaño y éste acabó segundos después. Liberó al miembro de su boca y subió para besar al moreno posando sus brazos en los hombros del tenor.

-eres un animal!- le dijo Blaine- te amo tanto-

- y eso que es el primer paso de la relajación- agregó el castaño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! acá otro cap. <em>**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Bsos_**

**_Belu_**


	6. extraño

Un nuevo día asomaba, el frío invierno estaba apareciendo de a poco.

Estaban abrazados durmiendo, la boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados, si bien esto en otras parejas provocaría peleas, en ellos, parecía que con cada día que pasaba su amor se volvía más fuerte.

Blaine se despertó, miró la hora, era realmente temprano. Se acercaba la víspera de navidad, por lo que, ese día iban a ir de compras y luego a elegir las tan ansiadas invitaciones.

Blaine abrazó más fuerte a Kurt y besó su frente despertándolo.

- buen día hermosura- le dijo con una voz suave.

Kurt lo miró y le sonrió.

-buen día amor- lo besó.

-te amo tanto- agregó el moreno- no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy- ahora él lo besó un poco más intensamente.

-te amo, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- dijo el castaño.

Se quedaron en la cama entre dormidos un buen rato,sin soltarse del abrazo, hasta que Kurt se levantó.

-hoy es un día importante- comenzaba a vestirse- hay mucho por hacer-

Blaine se levantó y también comenzó a vestirse.

- iré a preparar el desayuno- le dijo el contratenor.

Blaine le sonrió y terminó de cambiarse. Desayunaron en la cocina. Kurt leía el libreto de la nueva obra que iba a protagonizar, estaba muy emocionado por ese papel, trataba de un muchacho que llegaba a la gran ciudad a cumplir su7s sueños y todos los obstáculos que tuvo que pasar.

- pasaré por ti para el almuerzo y después haremos las compras, te parece?- le preguntó Blaine mientras se acercaba abrazándolo.

- perfecto!- le besó el cuello- tengo que ir al ensayo pero no tengo muchas ganas- lo miró con cara de cachorro- me quedaría aquí contigo mimándote- le depositó un dulce beso.

- no me lo repitas, sabes que soy débil- lo sujetó por la cintura.

-lo se-rió- hay que trabajar, mejor nos apuramos-

-te amo- el moreno tomó el mentón del castaño y lo besó.

-te amo, nos vemos en el almuerzo-

Kurt llegó al teatro, entró a su camarín y comenzó a prepararse. Alguien tocó la puerta, el castaño la abrió pero no había nadie, bajó la mirada y vio una rosa con una tarjeta.

-ay Blaine!, eres lo mejor- pensó

Recogió la flor, cerró la puerta y leyó la tarjeta.

_Gracias a ti, volví a vivir_

_Tuyo_

_D.K._

-D.K.?- se preguntó el castaño- debe ser algún fan-

Puso la flor en un pequeño florero y terminó de prepararse para ir a escena.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Blaine estaba en plena junta con uno de sus clientes. Hablaban de las distintas cláusulas del contrato que estaban por firmar, cuando suena su celular. El moreno lo toma para apagarlo y nota que era un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía.

_Blaine, por muchos años te estuve esperando, eres el amor de mi vida, se que pronto estaremos juntos…_

A pesar de que lo sorprendió no le dio la menor importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

Cerca del mediodía, Blaine había llegado al teatro para ir a almorzar con su prometido. Entró en su camarín a esperarlo, se sentó en un sillón negro mientras miraba con detalle cada rincón. El camarín de Kurt era un ambiente muy colorido, con un gran espejo, un sillón y un pequeño minibar. La pared donde se encontraba el espejo estaba toda cubierta por fotos de ellos, con Rachel, Cedes, su familia, otros amigos y algunos fans.

Seguía recorriendo con la vista hasta llegar a una rosa hermosa, se acercó y tomó la tarjeta, quería saber de qué florería era, realmente era muy hermosa, pero esa información no estaba, le extrañó un poco el mensaje que contenía.

-seguro es de algún fan- pensó igual que Kurt.

En ese momento entró el castaño, se besaron y finalmente salieron a almorzar.

Luego de un buen rato, se encontraban en el centro comercial.

-oh! Mira Blaine- dijo el castaño señalando a una vidriera- es adorable! A mi padre le encantará!-

- es genial, entremos-

Entraron a la tienda, Kurt tomó a uno de los vendedores para que le muestre una de las camisas que había visto mientras Blaine investigaba el lugar viendo si algo le gustaba.

- ese color es grandioso! Me encanta, la llevo- dijo el contratenor al vendedor- y una pregunta, moños? Dónde los tienen?-

- venga por aquí- le señaló el vendedor y entraron a un salón especial lleno de moños de todo tipo y tamaño.

Mientras tanto, Blaine seguía investigando en la viendo unos tiradores cuando alguien se le acerca.

-wow! Que mundo tan pequeño!, qué haces aquí Blaine?- le preguntó Sebastian.

-oh! Cómo estás Sebastian?- lo saludó- que coincidencia, estoy aquí con Kurt haciendo algunas compras navideñas-

-ahh!... que bueno, escucha Blaine me gustaría verte de nuevo, no sé, tal vez un café- le sonrió Smyth- ya sabes para ponernos al día-

- hmmm…- Blaine desconfiaba, Sebastian en un pasado nunca tuvo buenas intensiones-(pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo,por qué no?)- pensó el moreno- tengo la agenda un poco ocupada pero podríamos arreglar- concluyó el pelinegro.

- excelente! Toma aquí está mi tarjeta, llámame!- le guiñó un ojo- me tengo que ir, esper tu llamado, adiós- lo saludó y se fue.

Kurt eligió un moño precioso, estaba seguro que a Blaine le encantará. Le pidió al vendedor que se lo envuelva de manera discreta porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. Volvió al salón de ventas principal y vio que Blaine lo esperaba en el mostrador.

- perdona la tardanza, es que hay mucho que ver- se disculpó el castaño.

-no hay problema amor- le tomó la mano- no sabes quién se apareció recién por casualidad?-

Kurt levantó una ceja mientras entregaba su tarjeta de crédito.

- ni idea, quién?- le contestó.

- tu mejor amigo Sebastian Smyth- le respondió el moreno con un tono irónico.

Al castaño se le borró la sonrisa transformándose en una mueca.

-oh! Que coincidencia, no?- frunció un poco el ceño- y qué te dijo? Si se puede saber-

Para Blaine, los celos en Kurt tenían un efecto adorable.

-claro!, me saludó y me invitó a que tomemos un café algún día de estos para ponernos al corriente- le sonrió apropósito para ponerlo un poco más celos- mira, me dio su tarjeta- se la mostró.

A Kurt no le causaba mucha gracia, obviamente confiaba en Blaine, pero no en Smyth, tenía bien en claro que las intensiones de ese chico nunca fueron buenas a pesar de haber pasado muchos años.

-interesante!- se mordió el labio y Blaine se derretía por dentro al ver esa imagen, lo amaba celoso- supongo que lo llamarás para organizar?-

- no sé, tal vez- el moreno se encogió de hombros- tengo la agenda muy ocupada, el trabajo, un casamiento, un novio hermoso que amo demasiado- le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

Kurt sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó, Blaine sabía perfectamente como hacerle sentir bien.

Tomaron las bolsas y se fueron de la tienda tomados de la mano, salieron del centro comercial para ir al lugar donde encargarían las invitaciones. Mientras cargaban las cosas en el auto, Kurt vio a alguien escondido tras una columna, que los miraba. Era un hombre alto y fornido, a la distancia parecía tener ojos claros. Al parecer el hombre notó que el castaño lo había visto porque inmediatamente desapareció. A Kurt le parecía muy familiar ese sujeto, pero seguro era su imaginación.

- qué pasa cariño?- le preguntó Blaine.

- nada!, me pareció ver a alguien conocido pero no, no puede ser- se negó a si mismo con la cabeza y miró el reloj- uh! Mira la hora que es!, vamos o cerrará la tienda!-

Subieron al auto y emprendieron camino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí de nuevo, mil gracias por leer chicos<strong>_

_**Por ahi tarde un poco en subir los caps porq estoy a full con la facu, pero tranquis que subo**_

_**-Belu-**_


	7. Navidad y año nuevo parte I

_**Nota: Ni Glee ni ningún personaje me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>-Uff! No me imaginé que había tanta variedad-<p>

- una es más hermosa que la otra- sonrió.

- ésta!- dijeron los dos a la vez, señalando una tarjeta blanca y negra con letras doradas.

- si definitivamente es esta!- Kurt le sonrió a Blaine.

- es perfecta- le dijo el moreno- elegimos ésta- le señaló a la vendedora.

- excelente elección!- dijo la dama- muy bien, por favor en esta forma coloquen la fecha, el lugar, sus nombres y por supuesto la cantidad de invitaciones que desean- les entregó el papel.

Encargaron 170 invitaciones, su boda ya tomaba forma y se la veía más cerca. La pareja estaba más feliz que nunca. Terminaron de llenar el papel y lo entregaron.

- perfecto! En una semana y media van a estar listas y podrán retirarlas- le sonrió amablemente.

- muchas gracias! Hasta luego- le agradeció Kurt y se marcharon.

Faltaba una semana para navidad, ambos se encontraban empacando ya que iban a pasar las fiestas en Lima, en la casa Hummel-Hudson.

Estaban muy ansiosos, el viaje fue tranquilo, si bien el aeropuerto era un caos por ser víspera navideña. Los estaba esperando Burt, quien los abrazó fuertemente.

- cómo ha sido el vuelo?, Carol está en el auto- tomó una de las valijas- vamos a casa- pasó su brazo por el hombro de Kurt.

- que bueno verte papá- le dijo el castaño- veo que te has cuidado y bajaste de peso- le tocó la barriga riendo.

- viste?, Carol me ha ayudado bastante- le guiñó el ojo a Blaine- cuidaste muy bien a mi muchacho por lo que veo- le dijo al moreno.

- como siempre- le sonrió el tenor.

Llegaron al auto, mientras Burt y Blaine cargaban las valijas, Carol saludaba al castaño.

- oh Kurt! Mírate que bello estás!- lo abrazó dulcemente- te he extrañado tanto-

-tu también estás hermosa- la tomó de los hombros- esas botas son nuevas?- le sonrió levantando una ceja.

- si!, y adivina quién me las regaló?-

-hmmm, no sé, ni idea-

- te daré una pista, su nombre empieza con B y termina en …urt Hummel-

-oh! No lo puedo creer!- dijo Kurt sorprendido- eso es cierto papá?- le preguntó.

-si, después de tantos años creo que algo aprendí o no?- dijo cerrando la cajuela y riendo. Kurt sólo asintió sonriendo.

-y miren al buen mozo de Blaine Anderson- dijo Carol extendiéndole sus brazos para abrazarlo- cómo estás? También te he extrañado-

- hola Carol! No tienes idea lo que te extrañé- le contestó el moreno.

-Muy bien todo listo, vamos a casa?- les preguntó Burt. Movieron su cabeza afirmando- entonces, nos vamos-

El vecindario no había cambiado en absoluto, pasaban los años y todo seguía igual. A Kurt y Blaine se le venían tantos recuerdos a sus mentes, como si cada metro podía contar parte de su historia. Llegaron a la casa, Burt y Carol entraron las valijas impidiendo que los jóvenes los ayuden.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en el pórtico, uno frente al otro.

- se me vienen tantos recuerdos en estos momentos- suspiró el ojiazul- tantos momentos, tantas risas, abrazos, besos- lo miró fijamente.

El moreno dio un paso al frente, extendió sus brazos y tomó al castaño, lo besó profundamente y entrelazó sus manos con las de él.

- este es el beso número 383 que te doy en éste preciso lugar- le sonrió el ojimiel.

- wow! Que pocos- se burló- hay que hacer el esfuerzo para aumentar ese número- agregó.

- pueden dejar de besuquearse por un segundo y entrar a la casa antes de que se congelen?-los interrumpió una voz muy conocida.

- Finn! Cómo estás?- Kurt saltó sobre él y lo saludó.

- no tan bien como tu Kurt!- rió- Blaine cómo están tus nervios? Ya te los destruyó?- volvió a reír.

- no, todavía están intactos- le sonrió el moreno.

- jaja, que gracioso- dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

Entraron en la sala, que tenía un hogar hermoso y ardiendo, se sentaron en el sillón más grande y Finn en el de un cuerpo.

- quién quiere chocolate caliente?- preguntó Carol, quien traía una bandeja con tazas humeantes.

Todos tomaron una taza, con el frío que hacía venía muy bien una bebida caliente.

- y Rachel?- pregunto el ojiazul- ella me dijo que iba a venir antes que nosotros-

- se fue hace unas horas con Cedes y Quinn al centro comercial- le contestó su hermano- tenían que hacer compras 'importantes'-rió-pero ya debe estar por llegar-

- seguro que quieren descansar después de tan largo viaje- interrumpió Burt- tienen preparado el cuarto de Kurt-

- quisiera ducharme realmente- agregó Blaine.

- si, yo también- se sumó el castaño.

- perfecto, nosotros saldremos, tenemos que terminar unas compras- le dijo su padre.

- y yo iré a buscar a Rachel- terminó de decir Finn.

Los tres salieron dejándolos solos. Subieron y entraron a la habitación del castaño.

- si estas paredes hablaran- dijo el moreno abrazándolo por atrás y depositándole un beso en su cuello.

- podríamos darle algo nuevo de que hablar- le contestó el castaño, quien se dio vuelta y le comenzaba a sacar el suéter.

Se perdieron en besos y caricias encerrándose en el baño, parecían esos adolescentes que eran hace ya un tiempo atrás. Lo que ellos no notaron que no eran los únicos en la casa...

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! aqui con otro cap<strong>

**muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

**espero no defraudarlos**

**Bsos**

**-Belu-**


	8. Navidad y año nuevo parte II

El vapor inundaba el lugar, el agua caía en una suave caricia sobre sus cuerpos. Se besaban intensamente, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel que existía. El moreno bajó por el pecho del castaño y se detuvo en sus pezones.

- ohh Blaine!- gimió

Subió para besarlo, dejándolo sin aire, deslizó una de sus manos hasta su miembro apretándolo suavemente.

-ahhh! Por favor Blaine…aaah sigue-

Blaine aumentó la velocidad de su mano provocando que la mente del castaño se perdiera completamente en el placer. Cuando recuperó un poco la conciencia, se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente. La imagen que registraban sus ojos, un Blaine todo mojado y sonrojado con la respiración entrecortada, eran el paraíso para él.

- eres tan hermoso- le susurró en el oído- quiero hacértelo- le besó el cuello.

- te necesito ahora Kurt- le declaró, cerró la llave del agua tomó al castaño de la mano sacándolo de la ducha y sentándolo en un pequeño banco que había en el baño- necesito sentirte Kurt- el moreno no daba más, necesitaba ese contacto.

- Blaine- suspiró, estaba completamente excitado. Lo empujó hacia él, tomándolo por las caderas, alineó su miembro con la entrada del moreno y lo introdujo muy suavemente.

-ahhhh! Kurt, sigue no pares…- gritó el ojimiel.

Kurt, quien aún tenía sus manos en las caderas de su amado, lo empujó hacia abajo introduciendo completamente su miembro. Blaine gimió y comenzó a mover su cadera hacia arriba y abajo, aumentando la velocidad, mientras que su propio miembro había quedado atrapado entre él y el castaño. Estaban fundidos en un abrazo, con sus bocas susurrando en el oído del otro, moviéndose con intensidad.

- sigue Blaine, no pares- le rogó Kurt

- quiero que acabes conmigo Kurt- le pidió el moreno aumentando aún más el ritmo y mordiéndole levemente el cuello, provocando un grito ahogado de placer en el castaño.

Las embestidas eran intensas, Kurt se separó un poco del cuello del moreno para encontrarse con su rostro, se besaban entre sus gemidos.

-Kurt, creo que voy a….- Blaine estaba muy agitado- por favor termina conmigo- le volvió a pedir, seguía embistiendo.

- ohhh! Blaine – bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas del moreno apretándolas bien fuerte- voy a acabar Blaine- le susurró

Esta acción excitó más al moreno, quien se aferró con más fuerza aumentando la fricción de su miembro con el estómago del castaño.

-Kurt voy a… ahhhhh!- gritó Blaine, quien se corrió mientras sentía con Kurt acababa dentro de él.

Se quedaron quietos por unos minutos tratando de recuperar la respiración y la conciencia.

- te amo- le dijo el castaño besándolo

-te amo- le sonrió el moreno, quien aún seguía aferrado en su abrazo. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente mojados, mezcla de sudor y agua de la ducha, Kurt levantó un poco la mirada y observó lo desastroso que había quedado el baño.

- creo que mejor limpiamos un poco antes de que llegue mi papá y Carol- rió.

- si, pero primero vistámonos porque no creo que me pueda resistirme- le dijo con la sonrisa pícara que lo caracteriza.

- eres insaciable Blaine Anderson- le besó el cuello

- con lo que tengo enfrente, cómo pretendes que no lo fuera?- rió besándolo.

Un fuerte sonido a cristal roto, proveniente de la habitación, los interrumpió, seguidos de unos pasos muy apurados en la escalera y un fuerte portazo. Se miraron extrañados, se cubrieron con una toalla y salieron. En el suelo estaban los restos de lo que parecía un florero que Kurt tenía sobre su escritorio. Estaban completamente desconcertados.

- quién habrá entrado?- le preguntó Kurt al moreno, quien le contestó subiendo los hombros.

En ese momento sienten que Burt y Carol habían llegado junto a Finn y Rachel, Blaine juntó el vidrio roto mientras Kurt terminaba de secar el baño. Se cambiaron apresurados y, luego de una mirada cómplice acompañada por una sonrisa, bajaron.

-Aquí están!- les dijo Rachel- cómo han estado?, veo que ya se han recuperado del viaje- le guiñó el ojo al castaño quien se sonrojó.

- Hola Rach!- Kurt la abrazó- siempre tan oportuna- le susurró en el oído y rió nerviosamente.

- Hola Rach! Estás hermosa como siempre- le sonrió Blaine interrumpiéndole a la castaña lo que sería algún insulto.

Ese día cenaron los seis y se quedaron hasta altas horas hablando, cantando y tomando café. Los muchachos dieron sus buenas noches y se fueron a la habitación, se pusieron su ropa de cama y se acostaron.

- quién habrá entrado hoy?- le preguntó Blaine mientras se acurrucaba abrazando al castaño.

- seguro que fue Rach, por eso hizo ese comentario cuando nos saludó- le respondió Kurt- olvidémonos de eso, vamos a dormir- le besó muy dulcemente.

Los días pasaron alegremente, y la mañana de navidad asomó con un sol dibujando la habitación. Como era costumbre ellos dormían abrazados, en la casa el olor a chocolate caliente invadía cada rincón despertando a los que la habitaban.

- Feliz navidad hermosura- le susurró Kurt en el oído

- feliz navidad amor!- le respondió el moreno besándolo- veo que santa me trajo lo que le pedí- dijo levantando sus cejas

- Ahh si? Qué le pediste?- le preguntó sonriendo

- le pedí que me diera la imagen más hermosa del mundo- le sonrió

- y qué imagen es esa?- lo miró

- la tuya durmiendo en mis brazos- lo besó- te amo-

- te amo tanto, no sé cómo logras decir las palabras más hermosas-

En ese momento Finn tocó la puerta y entró con su mano en la cara tapando sus ojos.

- chicos, están visibles?- rió el más alto- bajemos que mamá quiere que abramos los regalos, todavía cree que tenemos 10 años- bromeó.

- ok Finn, puedes ver no estamos haciendo nada jaja- se burló el castaño

Se pusieron sus batas y bajaron, el árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado estaba repleto de regalos de todo tipo y tamaño.

- feliz navidad muchachos- los saludó Burt que llevaba un sombrero navideño

- Feliz navidad Burt- lo abrazó Blaine- feliz navidad Carol-

- feliz navidad!- les dijo el castaño

- Abramos los regalos- dijo Burt- toma este es para ti- le acercó un paquete rojo con un gran moño verde a Kurt.

Kurt lo abrió y comenzó a gritar

- No lo puedo creer! Dónde lo conseguiste? Gracias!- se abalanzó abrazando a su padre y Carol- no puedo creerlo, una autógrafo de Judy Garland!-

- El milagro navideño de Internet- le sonrió el padre- también hay para ti Blaine- le acercó otro paquete. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

- wow! Que reloj hermoso!- les sonrió

- dale la vuelta muchacho- le ordenó Carol

- Oh por dioss! Es en serio? Frank Sinatra!- los abrazó- no sé cómo agradecerles-

-todo el merito es de Carol que lo encontró- le dijo Burt

Les llevó toda la mañana abrir los regalos, las risas y los gritos de asombro adornaban la casa. Estaban todos sentados alrededor del árbol.

- Creo que llegó el momento de darte mi regalo- se paró el moreno y le extendió una mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña con un moño azul y se la entregó- ábrelo-

Kurt estaba ansioso, no podía imaginar lo que Blaine le iba a regalar. Sacó el moño, abrió la cajita y tomó la llave que se encontraba en ella. Kurt estaba boquiabierto y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, tenía muy en claro lo que esa llave representaba.

- Esta es la llave de nuestro hogar, en donde formaremos nuestra familia- lo tomó de las manos- feliz navidad, te amo- lo miraba fijamente

- oh Blaine! Te amo tanto- lo besó- te amo, te amo-

- wow chicos felicitaciones!- les dijo Finn

- que gran regalo hijo- felicitó Burt al moreno

- que hermoso, creo que voy a llorar!- dijo Rach entre lágrimas

- creo que mejor te doy tu regalo antes que comience a llorar y mi cara se transforme- le dijo el castaño- feliz navidad amor- le acercó un sobre con un moño rojo. Blaine lo abrió.

- Europa? En serio? Eres maravilloso- lo besó- te amo-

- qué día, casa nueva, viaje a Europa, gran navidad no?- dijo Carol

- chicos me van a matar con tanta emoción- bromeó Burt

- Un momento quedan dos regalos todavía bajo el árbol- interrumpió Finn extrañado

- No recuerdo haberlos puesto, tienen sus nombres chicos- se los entregó Burt

Lo abrieron y se quedaron callados unos segundos. Ambos regalos eran una foto de ellos cortada. En el caso del regalo de Blaine, en la foto estaba él con la cara de Kurt cortada, y el regalo del castaño era lo mismo pero la cara cortada era del moreno. En cada paquete había una nota que decía lo mismo.

_Se que pronto yo seré quién te acompañe en esta foto, serás mío muy pronto_

_Feliz navidad…_

- Esto es un chiste! Qué diablos significa esto?- preguntó Kurt preocupado

- No entiendo, cómo sucedió?- agregó Blaine mirando a Burt y Carol

- No tengo la más remota idea de cómo llegó esto- le contestó el padre

- Esos paquetes llegaron ayer por correo y yo los acomodé en el árbol, no sabía lo que contenían, pensé que era algo que habían ordenado uds- agregó Rachel señalando a Carol y Burt- seguro que fue algún fanático de uds. que quiso hacer una broma de mal gusto-

- Muy mal gusto- terminó de decir Kurt

- Ok! Suficiente de regalos, no dejen que esto opaque este día- interrumpió Carol – vamos a cambiarnos y almorzar todos juntos-

Pasaron el resto de la navidad y los días que les quedaban en paz, disfrutando de cada momento familiar. Recibieron el año nuevo y a los pocos días volvieron a su departamento en New York. Las fiestas ya habían pasado y ahora la boda venia con todo. Abrieron la puerta de su casa y se quedaron perplejos al ver que este estaba todo revuelto y en la pared más grande de la sala un mensaje escrito con pintura negra.

_'Esto recién comienza'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aqui otro cap..<em>**

**_gracias por leer_**

**_bsos_**

**_-Bel-_**


	9. Incertidumbre

**Ni glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**

* * *

><p>La policía actuó al instante, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de quién o quiénes entraron en su departamento, dándolo vuelta y dejando ese mensaje en la pared, pero no pudieron encontrar nada.<p>

- Oficial, tiene alguna idea de quién puede estar involucrado?- le pregunto el castaño, quien temblaba a causa de los nervios.

- La verdad es que no tenemos ni una sola pista, uds notaron algo extraño éste último tiempo?- les pregunto el policía.

- Mmm, no realmente- pensó el moreno- pero para navidad aparecieron unos regalos muy extraños con nuestra foto cortada para cada uno- finalizó

- Perfecto! Eso es algo, me las podrían entregar?- les pidió el oficial

- si, creo que están en las valijas, en seguida se las alcanzo- le dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a una de las maletas- tome oficial, espero que sean de utilidad-

- No se preocupen, les dejaré a un par de mis muchachos para que hagan guardia en la patrulla-

- muchas gracias oficial- Blaine le acercó la mano para un apretón mientras que con su otro brazo tomaba al ojiazul por la cintura

- De nada, pronto hallaremos a los involucrados en éste asunto, adios-

Los policías se fueron y Kurt se lanzó a los brazos de su amor sollozando, Blaine estaba preocupado. Lo abrazó con más intensidad para que el castaño se calmara un poco. Luego de un par de horas, pudieron poner en orden el departamento, limpiaron la pared e intentaron irse a dormir. Estaban recostados en su cama, el ojiazul sobre el pecho del moreno.

- no entiendo? Quién quiere hacernos daño?- susurró Kurt- no le hemos hecho mal a nadie-

- no lo sé amor, ya lo averiguaremos- comenzó a acariciar los cabellos castaños de su prometido- Kurt?-

- si?-

- prométeme un cosa por favor-

- lo que quieras- lo miró a los ojos, Blaine tenía la mirada fija en la pared y un poco humedecida

- prométeme que andarás con cuidado, te llaga a suceder algo y yo muero- una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla- eres mi vida Kurt, te amo- lo tomó por el mentón y le dio un dulce beso.

- Eres todo para mi, te amo tanto, prometo cuidarme pero quiero que tu también lo hagas- le contestó el castaño

Blaine comenzó a tararear una agradable melodía hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Se tomaron los tres días que siguieron libres y no salieron del departamento.

Retomaron su rutina y acordaron salir a almorzar juntos ese día. Kurt había llegado primero al restaurante que acordaron, se sentó en la mesa y pidió una bebida, Blaine se había retrasado un poco por el extravió de unos papeles en la discográfica.

- Está ocupado este asiento?- le preguntó un hombre fornido con ojos claros- me recuerdas?-

A Kurt esa cara le resultó familiar y al oir su voz un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

- Karofky! Eres David Karofky, wow! Cómo has estado?hace un par de semanas hubiera jurado verte en el centro comercial- le sonrió el castaño, a pesar de todos sus conflictos con el grandote terminaron siendo amigos, hasta que se mudó a NY con Blaine, donde perdió el contacto por completo.

- Vaya!- se sonrojó- no recuerdo bien lo del centro comercial, hace un mes que estoy aquí… Qué pequeño es el mundo no?- rió, cambiando de tema- estás esperando a alguien?-

- a mi!- lo interrumpió el ojimiel que acababa de llegar- Karofky! Que bueno verte!- lo saludó cordialmente y se sentó al lado del castaño.

- oh! Veo que lo de uds dos era bien en serio- dijo el grandote no muy contento

- si que lo es!- sonrió Kurt mirando al moreno- en un par de meses nos casaremos-

- wow! Fe… felicidades- agregó David- bueno no los interrumpo más, estaré e la ciudad un par de días Kurt, toma mi tarjeta, llámame así podremos salir a tomar un café y actualizarnos, te parece?-le acercó su tarjeta

- Mmmm gracias, adíos David, fue muy bueno verte- le sonrió gentilmente el castaño

- Adios Blaine- lo saludó

- Nos veremos seguramente por ahí – lo saludó el moreno.

- en menos de lo que crees- le sonrió sarcásticamente el grandote y se marchó

- esa última frase me dio mala espina, por qué habrá sido?- le dijo Kurt al moreno

- a mi también, no tengo la menor idea-

En ese momento el celular del moreno suena

-Hola?-

- Buenas tardes Sr. Anderson, soy el oficial Steve quién estuvo en su departamento-

- ah! Si qué tal oficial, alguna novedad?-

- si señor, luego de haber investigado las fotos hemos encontrado una dirección que al parecer fue desde ahí que las mandaron-

- genial!, se sabe quién vive ahí?-

- por el momento no, pero los vecinos nos contaron que son dos muchachos, pronto iré a la zona a sacar más información, lo mantendré en contacto, Hasta luego-

- muchas gracias oficial -

El peligro estaba más cerca que nunca, y los muchachos lo podían sentir, tendrían que ser más que cuidadosos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí otro cap, un pco corto pero importante XD<strong>_

_**espero que les guste**_

_**bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	10. Paralelo

**Nota: ni Glee ni ninguno de los personajes me pertence**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en el sillón, revisando sus e-mails. Era increíble cómo todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Desde que conoció a Blaine en la secundaría sabia que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Le encantaba todo de él, era un ser completamente hermoso, una persona excelente y dulce, todo lo que él necesitaba. De no ser por que estaba hechizado con el otro, ellos estarían juntos.<p>

- ahhh! Blaine Anderson, estamos cada vez más cerca- suspiró- se que con esto estarás a mi lado muy pronto- dijo escribiendo en su notebook.

En ese momento, Dave Karofky entró a la sala con dos tazas de café humeante. Le entregó una a Sebastian y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

- No estoy muy seguro de que debamos hacer esto- le dijo el más corpulento- se nos puede ir de las manos-

- Por favor! No seas tan gallina- se burló el castaño- no podemos retirarnos justamente ahora- le dio un sorbo a su bebida- sabes muy bien que hay mucho en juego, ya estamos en el baile así que hay que bailar-

- lo se, pero me parece que nos excedimos un poco con lo del departamento- le contestó- es muy peligroso-

- Te lo dije la primera vez que hablamos de esto, te advertí que no iba a ser fácil, que llevaría su tiempo- cerró su computadora mirándolo fijamente- Te lo repito, no hay vuelta atrás-

_Flash back_

_No sabía bien de que se trataba todo esto, hace un tiempo que no se veían, ni en Scandals. Su llamado fue toda una sorpresa para él, le intrigaba mucho el por qué lo había citado en aquel café, qué era lo que le quería decir._

_En ese momento llegó, vestía muy elegante, se sentó pidió un café y lo miró._

_- Te preguntarás por qué te llame?- le dijo con la sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba- tengo algo para ofrecerte-_

_- la verdad es que estoy muy confundido- le contestó- hace un tiempo que no te veía-_

_- lo sé estuve de viaje por cuestiones de negocio, nada importante- bebió un poco de su café- mira, no tengo mucho tiempo así que voy al grano- se acercó un poco- qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por recuperar a tu amado Kurt Hummel?-_

_- no entiendo, a qué te refieres con recuperarlo- le preguntó_

_- si que eres lento- se quejó- qué serías capaz de hacer por tener a Kurt sólo para vos, que él finalmente te ame y se quede contigo?-_

_- es un chiste todo esto?- bufó- daría hasta mi vida, pero se que eso es imposible el está enamorado del gnomo y no se nada de él hace años-_

_- pues mi estimado amigo, te digo que no hay nada imposible- sacó de su portafolio una carpeta negra y la puso sobre la mesa- tengo un plan, todo está aquí- dijo señalando dicha carpeta- estás interesado?-_

_- qué ganas con todo esto?-_

_- muy sencilla la respuesta… Blaine Anderson sólo para mi- le guiñó el ojo- te lo vuelvo a preguntar, quieres hacerlo?-_

_Dave tomó la carpeta y miró todo su contenido, estaba sorprendido._

_- estás completamente loco Sebastian!, pero yo lo estoy más al aceptar tu propuesta-_

_- Genial! Pero una advertencia más que obvia- se acercó un poco más señalando con su dedo- una vez que esto comienza no hay vuelta atrás-_

_- lo entiendo completamente-suspiró- cuánto tiempo crees que nos lleve?-_

_- será un proceso lento y no será nada fácil, pero verás que es efectivo, te llamaré en la semana para comenzar los preparativos, nos estamos hablando- se levantó y le extendió la mano._

_- esperaré tu llamado, suerte!- le extendió la suya para completar el apretón_

_Fin Flash back_

- Ya lo sé, no me estoy arrepintiendo, sólo digo que esto puede ser que se nos está descontrolando un poco-

- Tranquilo, tu encárgate de tu parte que yo hago el resto-sonrió- por cierto, ya está la casa alquilada, conseguiste la van?-

- si, la equipé con lo que dijiste- resopló- todo está listo-

- Perfecto, la semana que viene comenzamos con la última fase entonces-

Dave se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle.

- esto no es bueno- gruñó

- Escucha, estoy en todos los detalles, relájate un poco- se acercó y posó sus manos en su hombro- quieres que te ayude a hacerlo?- le sonrió

- con qué en todos los detalles no?- se volteó y lo miró- no sé cómo logras convencerme- lo tomó por la cintura

- es como un don que tengo, qué te parece si vamos a la habitación a relajarnos un pco?- le preguntó el castaño

- me parece una muy buena idea-

Mientras tanto el oficial Steve se encontraba en la entrada del edificio vigilando los movimientos. Hablando con los vecinos del lugar pudo obtener la identidades de los dos muchachos que vivían allí, tendría que investigar un poco qué conexión tienen con Kurt y Blaine para poder tomar cartas en el asunto. Estaba muy cerca de la verdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí volví con este cap, lamento que me tardé un poquito es que estoy en epoca de parciales.<strong>_

_**espero que lo disfruten... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	11. Peligro

Estaban sentados en su sofá, viendo el catálogo de pasteles de boda, tratando de elegir uno.

- mira Blaine! Este es hermoso- dijo el castaño señalando en el papel- además es de frambuesas y chocolate-

- mmmm nosé, se ve hermoso pero tiene algo que no me convence, no lo sé-pensó- tal vez es la cubierta, si se la pudiéramos cambiar a chocolate blanco, qué te parece?-

- chocolate blanco? Es perfecto!- lo besó en la mejilla- me encanta entonces así será!-

- Genial, entonces mañana paso por la tienda y les dejo el pedido hecho- lo miró dulcemente, cómo lo amaba!

- oh cariño, mejor paso yo antes de ir al teatro, así les comento todos los detalles que queremos en él, además me queda de paso-

- en serio? Muchas gracias, qué haría sin vos? Mejor dicho, quién sería sin vos?- lo abrazó

- un desastre probablemente, al igual que yo sin ti- lo besó dulcemente- te parece si cenamos?-

- mmmm, me parece una excelente idea pero, puedo elegir el postre?-

- por supuesto, qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó el castaño rodeándolo con sus brazos

- te quiero a ti- lo besó con pasión- todo para mí-

- ya soy todo suyo hace mucho tiempo sr. Anderson- bromeó- no tendré otra opción que complacerlo, verdad?- lo miró provocadoramente

- Así es sr. Hummel-

- ok! Pero primero la cena, muero de hambre!-

- De no ser hombre diría que estás embarazado, por el apetito que tienes jaja- le besó el cuello mientras reía

- es que necesito energías por tener un novio insaciable, que lo quiere hacer todo el tiempo-

- cómo ahora?- lo tomó por la cadera acercándolo hacia él

- como ahora- rió

Kurt preparó dos platos de pasta. Bromearon y hablaron durante la cena, pensando en la boda y todo lo que le sigue a ella. Lavaron los trastos y fueron a su cuarto.

- te haría el amor hasta quedarme sin aliento- le susurró el moreno al oído

- y qué es lo que te detiene?- le contestó el castaño provocándolo al tocar su torso

- la ropa que llevas puesta-

Kurt se sacó la remera y los pantalones junto a sus boxers, Blaine trataba de no saltarle encima.

- Listo! Problema resuelto- le sonrió

Hicieron el amor por horas, sus cuerpos se conocían tan bien, se pertenecían uno al otro.

- creo que Te amo, no me alcanza para demostrarte lo que me haces sentir- le dijo Kurt

- sólo una mirada tuya alcanza- lo besó- fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, te amo con locura-

- te amo, te amo, te amo-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, entrelazados en un reconfortante abrazo.

Era un nuevo día, Blaine se dirigía a la productora y Kurt a la tienda de pasteles.

- Buenos días Blaine!- lo saludó su ayudante

- Buenos días!- le sonrió- algún recado?-

- mmmm no, pero llegó esto- el muchacho le alcanzó un sobre blanco

- ok, gracias-

Se acomodó en su escritorio, tomó el sobre y lo abrió. En él había una nota escrita con recortes de letras de diarios, que decía:

_Que el show comience_

Blaine no comprendía, estaba desconcertado, en ese momento su celular suena y atiende.

- Sr. Anderson? Soy el oficial Steve-

- Qué oportuno oficial, no sabe lo que acabo de recibir…-

- Espere un momento por favor!- lo interrumpió- puede ser que su novio esté en peligro en este preciso momento, al igual que ud-

- Cómo! Qué quiere decir?-

- Por favor diríjase a su departamento junto con su novio, ya mandé una escolta para que vigilen la zona, yo estaré ahí pronto-

- De acuerdo oficial, ya salgo, hasta luego-

- hasta luego-

Apenas colgó llamó a Kurt

- Hola cariño? Qué sucede? Te olvidaste algo?- le pregunta el castaño

- Cariño, dónde estás? Tienes que ir a casa urgente!- dijo con un tono desesperado

- qué ocurre? No comprendo, estoy yendo para el teatro, recién salgo de la tiende de pasteles-

- puede ser que estés en peligro Kurt, por favor ve al departamento-

- Ok ahí voy….- se oye una frenada de auto y un golpe muy fuerte- Qué diablos estás haciendo! Suéltame!... Blaiiiineeee ayudaa! Sueltame!- se oye otro sonido fuerte y un auto acelerando.

- Kurt! Kuuuurrttt! Qué sucede!- gritó

-…-

- kurt! Hablame, kurt!-

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aquí otro cap, nos estamos acercando al desenlace de la historia n.n<span>_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_Bsos_**

**_- Bel-_**


	12. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**

* * *

><p>-Kurt! Kuuuurtt! Contesta Kurt!- el moreno estaba completamente desesperado. Salió a la calle a buscarlo. Llegó la tienda de pasteles y no había nada. Le preguntó a todas las personas del lugar si habían visto algo, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. En un extremo de la vereda divisó el celular del castaño, lo recogió pero estaba dañado, no funcionaba. Blaine enseguida llamó al oficial, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.<p>

- diga?-

-se lo llevaron! No llegué a tiempo- lloró- estaba hablando con él y se lo llevaron-

- tranquilo!... venga a su departamento por su seguridad y mandaré a un par de oficiales a investigar. Ya estoy yendo a su casa-

- usted me lo advirtió, sabe quiénes son, dígamelo por favor!, necesito encontrarlo, le llega a pasar algo y muero-

- tranquilícese, diríjase a su casa, ahí hablaremos y actuaremos-

En pocos minutos llegó a su departamento, a la vez que el oficial, Blaine estaba desesperado.

- dígame quién se lo llevó por favor!- le rogó

- no tengo sus nombres, sólo su descripción física y una dirección, pero ya no viven más allí- le explicó

- cuántos y cómo son? Qué haremos para recuperar a Kurt?-

- son dos hombres, uno es alto, de ojos claros, pelo castaño, tez blanca y delgado. El otro es más robusto, parece atleta tipo jugador de football, también de ojos claros y pelo castaño- Blaine estaba atónito

- Ohhh qué idiota que soy! Cómo no pude verlo?- comenzó a gritar, el oficial trató de calmarlo

- tranquilo, no es tu culpa, en este momento mis compañeros están buscando a estas personas, a ver si podemos obtener algún dato-

- son Sebastian Smyth y David Karofsky!- le interrumpió el moreno.

* * *

><p>Se despertó un poco mareado, sus muñecas le dolían y tenía un gusto amargo en la boca. Se encontraba acostado en una cama dentro de una habitación sencilla. Había una cómoda, un espejo, una mesa pequeña con un florero, dos sillas, una mesita de luz, las paredes están de un color verde oliva con una franja blanca y había una pequeña ventana. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba y ni de cómo llegó allí, estaba muy confundido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y mientras su cabeza se acomodaba, todas las imágenes se le aparecieron y entró en pánico.<p>

- yo salí de la pastelería, Blaine me llamó pidiéndome que vaya a casa porque estaba en peligro y de repente una camioneta blanca para frente a mi y una persona me toma arrastrándome hacia dentro, forcejeo y grito pero es inútil, era mucho más fuerte y grande que yo- recapitulaba Kurt- ese rostro… ese rostro me es muy familiar… dónde diablos estoy?-

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana y lo único que vio fue árboles, muchísimos árboles. Observó con detalle toda la habitación en busca de alguna pista, pero nada había. Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. El pánico se apoderaba de él, que comenzó a gritar.

- auxilio! Alguien que me ayude- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- por favor! Ayuda- golpeaba la puerta pero nadie respondía.

Tomó una de las sillas y trató de romper la ventana, lo que fue completamente inútil ya que no era un vidrio ordinario, estaba reforzado.

- dónde estoy?- continuaba gritando desesperado- Blaine! Ayúdame…-

Desesperado trataba de forzar la puerta, pero no lograba ningún cambio. Se tendió en el suelo, rendido y sin fuerzas, las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Blaine, te necesito amor...- lloraba

* * *

><p>- creo que se nos fue la mano Sebastian, no puedo verlo así-<p>

- no seas tonto, es obvio que va a reaccionar así al principio, pero verás que en cuestión de días se dará cuenta de que eres todo para él- le golpeó el hombro

- y tu, cómo entrarás con Blaine?- le preguntó Dave

- es muy fácil, en este preciso momento Blaine debe estar completamente angustiado al no saber dónde está su Kurtsie, es ahí donde aparezco para consolarlo, luego viene tu parte, demostrándole que tu y Kurt están juntos y listo! Todo para mi!- rió

Ese es todo tu plan?- Dave estaba sorprendido- crees que de la noche a la mañana una persona deja de amar a alguien y comienza a amar a otra? Estás completamente loco y yo mucho más por haberte escuchado y ayudado, qué idiota soy- golpeó la mesa- esto hay que pararlo inmediatamente!- David se paró para subir la habitación donde se encontraba Kurt y liberarlo, pero Smyth lo golpeó y sacó un arma

- yo que tu pensaría mejor las palabras- le dijo mientras lo apuntaba- sabía que eras un debilucho, un bebe de mamá, que te arrepentirías de esto y tratarías de arreglar las cosas-

- estas completamente loco Sebastian-

- si!, loco, pero de amor, Blaine es mío! No de ese estereotipo de gay puertorriqueño…, y ahora creo que tendré que cambiar el juego un poco, ya no eres seguro-

- qué harás?-

- por el momento, te encerraré aquí, después veré qué hago contigo- lo empujó dentro de una habitación mientras le seguía apuntando- pórtate bien, porque sino tu y tu amiguito la pasarán muy mal-

- no te atrevas a tocarlo un pelo Sebastian!-

- ya veremos… Adiós!- cerró la puerta

- maldito seas!- golpeó la pared- no sabes con quién estás tratando Smyth, esto no quedará así- se prometió- tengo que sacar a Kurt de este lugar-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí nuevo cap, lamento tardarme un poco, fueron unas semanas complicadas.<em>**

**_espero que les guste_**

**_gracias por leer_**

**_bsos_**

**_-Bel-_**


	13. El plan

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pretenece**

**Este cap va dedicado a adriana11, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>-son ellos! Vamos a buscarlos y meterlos presos ahora mismo!- se levantó- vamos! Qué espera?-<p>

-un momento, hasta ahora son todas suposiciones, no tenemos pruebas concretas- le dijo el oficial

El moreno tomó asiento nuevamente, ya no tenía voz por tanta angustia

-y qué haremos? Tengo que rescatarlo oficial- lloró

-tranquilo, si son las personas que usted piensa, seguro van a entrar en contacto, hay que seguirle el juego pero siempre un paso adelante, así nos llevarán a donde se encuentra su prometido-

-no creo que pueda actuar si lo veo a Sebastian o a Dave, sabiendo que ellos tienen a Kurt, no puedo-

-tiene que ser fuerte, si hacemos las cosas bien lo encontraremos rápidamente, pondré a un equipo especial a trabajar en esto- tomó su libreta- ahora necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe de estos dos sujetos-

-de acuerdo- suspiró, en ese preciso momento sonó su celular, era un número desconocido.

-Hola?- pregunta el moreno

-Hola Blaine! Habla Sebastian- el moreno cerró los puños y tragó para deshacer el nudo en la garganta y contenerse.

-Ahhh hola Sebastian- le hizo un gesto al oficial quien le pidió que continuara- qué sucede? A qué se debe tu llamada?- trató de sonar natural

-Nada en especial, quería saber cómo estabas y si podríamos tomar ese café que nos debemos, nose, tal vez mañana-

-Café? Emmm- dudó pero continuó- si me parece bien, dónde y a qué hora?-

-Te parece encontrarnos a eso de las 14hs en el café frente a Ti Fanny?-

-Si no hay problema-

-Perfecto! Espero que a Kurt no le moleste-

-Quédate tranquilo, no le molestará- dijo con todo el dolor del mundo

-Nos vemos mañana… Adiós!-

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono y sus lágrimas brotaron

-Se que es difícil, te prometo que Kurt estará a salvo aquí en poco tiempo-

-Cómo seguimos ahora?-

-Te daré un micrófono y un rastreador-

* * *

><p>Los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, no entendía qué era lo que sucedía, dónde estaba y quiénes lo habían arrastrado hasta allí.<p>

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en una de las sillas. Al parecer ya era de día, le dolía todo el cuerpo, principalmente las muñecas, seguía repasando las imágenes del rapto una y otra vez, había una cara que le era familiar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, el castaño se quedó inmóvil por el miedo y la sorpresa.

- Seb…Sebastián?-

-Aquí traje algo para que comas, ahora si no te molesta voy a ver a Blaine para consolarlo- dijo dejando una bandeja

- Qué le hiciste a Blaine? Dónde estoy?- le gritó

Sebastian lo tomó por el cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared

- no me vuelvas a gritar basura, me oíste!- aumentó la fuerza- a Blaine no le hice nada, él es mío, siempre debió serlo, ahora que tu no estás estorbando nos podemos amar libremente-

- el no te ama- dijo el castaño que cada vez le costaba más respirar

-oh! Eso ya lo veremos!- lo soltó, Kurt tocía en el suelo- ahora me voy a verlo, pórtate bien o tendré que castigarte- cerró la puerta y se marchó. Kurt largó en llanto, estaba asustado, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo

-Blaine, amor! Cuídate por favor!- suplicó en un susurro

* * *

><p>- cómo haré para salir de esta habitación y sacar a Kurt de aquí?- se preguntó Dave<p>

Se paró al lado de la puerta para poder escuchar el movimiento de la casa. Pudo escuchar como Sebastian se marchaba, se asomó por la ventana y vió como este se subió al auto y se alejaba.

- es mi oportunidad- se dijo. Se paró del otro lado de la habitación, tomó carrera y trató de derribar la puerta, el primer intento fue fallido pero el segundo golpe literalmente voló la puerta en cientos de pedazos

Subió corriendo las escaleras y también tiró la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el castaño.

- Dave? Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?... tu me secuestraste! Oh por Dios! Fuiste tu!- comenzó a gritar

- Kurt cálmate, tenemos que salir de aquí, se que es difícil de entender, te lo explicaré todo, pero debemos salir de aquí antes de que llegue Sebastian, por favor!-

-Por qué hiciste esto? Por qué?-

-Kurt por favor! Debemos salir de aquí, te levaré con Blaine… debemos salir antes de que llegue Sebastian, está completamente loco, todo esto es una maldita locura, te lo explicaré todo en el camino, por favor Kurt-

- no puedo confiar en ti, me secuestraste! Por qué debería ir contigo? Qué seguridad me brindas?-

-porque estoy arrepentido, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor no tenemos mucho tiempo- le suplicó

- creo que no tengo otra opción-

Dave tomó a Kurt y lo arrastro hasta la salida.

Salieron de la casa y se adentraron en el bosque.

- Dave, dónde diablos estamos?- le preguntó el castaño

- estamos a 100km de New York, ahora estamos yendo hacia la carretera, recuerdo que había una estación de servicio a pocos kilómetros de aquí, una vez allí, llamaremos a Blaine para que te saque de este lugar-

-ok! Y cuándo me explicarás toda esta locura?-

- realmente lo siento Kurt, yo no quería que las cosas sean así, fui un idiota al dejar manipularme por ese demente-

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la carretera.

- genial! Ahora debemos ir hacia el norte, allí debe estar la estación-

-Blaine está en peligro?-

-probablemente, con Sebastian nada es seguro-

* * *

><p>El oficial y él estaban en el auto preparando todo el encuentro.<p>

- recuerda, debes tratar de colocarle este rastreador a Sebastian, así podremos seguir sus movimientos, además estaremos escuchando todo por el medio de este micrófono que llevarás en el bolsillo, alguna pregunta?-

- no ninguna, espero que esto funcione-

- se fuerte, ya estamos cerca de encontrarlo… suerte!-

- de acuerdo, allí voy- el moreno se bajó del auto y entró al café. A los pocos minutos llegó Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, ya estamos cerca del final...<strong>_

_**Bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	14. El rescate parte I

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

><p>Suspiró y contó hasta un millón internamente para no lanzarse arriba de Sebastian y golpearlo hasta que confiese dónde tiene a Kurt.<p>

- qué bueno que hayas aceptado tomar un café conmigo!- le sonrió Sebastian

-ajam- el moreno tomó un sorbo de su café para ocultar la cara de desprecio.

- y dime, cómo va lo del casamiento con Kurt?- levantó una ceja

- va muy bien, por suerte, ya queda menos de dos meses, estamos con los últimos preparativos- lo miró desafiante

- ahh! Ge… genial- tomó su café

Lo mantuvo hablando por más de una hora, una larga y tortuosa hora, Blaine no aguantaba más su ira y cuando estaba a punto de tirarse sobre el ojiazul, éste fue al baño. Aprovechando la corta ausencia, el moreno colocó el rastreador en el maletín que portaba Sebastian.

Luego de un par de minutos se despidieron.

- fue genial verte Blaine! Estaré un buen tiempo aquí, asi que vas a saber de mi seguido- le sonrió- claro, si no te molesta!-

- no hay problema- trató de sonreírle, pero no lo logró

- genial! Te llamaré, nos vemos-

- Adiós-

Habiendo partido, Blaine se sentó en la mesa y soltó el llanto que estaba acumulando desde el principio del encuentro.

- Kurt ya te encontraré! Lo prometo amor- se dijo a si mismo.

Salió del café y subió al auto donde estaba el oficial, quien portaba una computadora

- Misión cumplida- dijo con la menor de las ganas- ahora qué sigue?-

- ves lo que tengo aquí?- le mostró la pantalla

- si, qué es?-

- este punto que está aquí es Sebastian- señaló la pantalla- esto muestra la señal del rastreador que le pusiste, ahora podremos seguir sus movimientos-

- genial, lo seguimos ahora?-

- si, pero no estaremos solos, tengo refuerzos-

- perfecto, hacia dónde va?-

- se dirige a la carretera sur, al parecer-

- ok! Allí vamos!-

* * *

><p>Se encontraba manejando, volviendo a la cabaña para ver cómo estaban las cosas, estaba feliz ya que, al parecer, su plan era exitoso.<p>

Su encuentro con Blaine fue extraño pero maravilloso. Le pareció raro que no dirijiera nada de la ausencia de Kurt, pero seguro ya le hablaría al respecto.

Al llegar, estacionó el auto y entró a la cabaña, quedándose inmóvil al ver tamaño desastre.

- qué diablos pasó aquí!- se acercó a la habitación donde supuestamente había dejado a Dave- Maldito bastardo! Dónde te metiste!- subió como un rayo las escaleras, entrando en el cuarto donde estaría Kurt. Al ver que no había nadie, dio vuelta una mesa por la ira.

- no, no, no, noooo!... debo encontrarlo! Me las pagarán los dos!... les va a costar muy caro- tomó las llaves del auto y salió- creen que soy un idiota, eh?, ahora se los voy a demostrar- se subió al auto y aceleró hacia la carretera.

* * *

><p>- me vas a explicar el por qué de toda esta situación?, por qué me 'secuestraste'- le preguntó ácidamente.<p>

- por idiota?, creo que me dejé llevar, fui un estúpido e impulsivo, Sebastian me había ofrecido un mundo maravilloso, contigo a mi lado, pero por dentro siempre supe que no era así-

- y por qué continuaste con todo esto?-

- no lo sé bien, ya estaba en el juego. Siempre tuve bien claro que no eras para mí, que tu y Blaine son el uno para esotro, pero creo que la idea de tenerte junto a mi, aunque fuera una farsa, me interesaba, me motivaba. Se que no sientes nada por mi, creí haberme enamorado de ti hace mucho tiempo, pero tenías razón, aquel día en breadtix, estoy enamorado de la idea de lo que representas, el hecho de que alguien me quiera, tardé muchos años en poder comprenderlo- suspiró-por eso me arrepentí de todo esto y quiero arreglar todo, hacer bien las cosas-

- wow! David, te lo he dicho cientos de veces en el pasado, existe alguien para ti que te amará con locura, quedará cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, pero es cuestión de que tu te abras, que te muestres tal cual eres-

- lo sé, lo lamento tanto Kurt, esto parece una maldita pesadilla, pero lo arreglaré, debemos estar cerca de la gasolinera, en pocos minutos llamaremos a Blaine, para que te saque de aquí, antes de que Sebastian se entere-

- ok, Sebastian es un tema aparte, tiene que pagar por toda su maldad… un momento? Dave ahí está! La gasolinera, la ves?-

- oh si! Sabía que estábamos cerca! Apuremosnos Kurt!- los muchachos entraron a la tienda, que e encontraba vacía, fue hacia el teléfono público mientras Dave ordenaba dos cafés, ambos no notaron que eran observados…

* * *

><p>- aquí están malditos!, los encontré, ahora no podrán escapar- sacó su arma de la guantera y la guardó en el bolsillo- ahora verán!- bajó del auto y entró en la tienda…<p>

* * *

><p>- oficial! Se detuvo en la gasolinera- le dijo el moreno<p>

- aquí sucede algo muy extraño, mejor estaciono y vemos qué sucede-

Orilló el auto en la estación de servicio y observaron los movimientos.

- oh por Dios! Ahí está Kurt!, lo encontramos!- Blaine se desesperó- un momento, esto no es bueno, tiene un arma? Oficial hay que entrar y detener a Sebastian!- bajó del auto.

- espera Blaine!- le gritó- diablos! Mejor saco mi arma por las dudas- alcanzó al moreno- escúchame, yo entraré por atrás para sorprenderlo, ya avisé a mis compañeros, no tardarán en llegar, mientras tanto, con mucho cuidado, trata de distraerlo-

-de acuerdo-

- cuídate-

-lo haré! Vamos!-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo cap. gracias por leer<em>**

**_me tardé un par de días en subir porque tenia este cap es papel y lo tuve que pasar_**

**_Bsos_**

**_- Bel-_**


	15. El rescate II

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece **

* * *

><p>- creían que podrían escaparse tan fácilmente de mi?-<p>

- Sebastian!- gritó Kurt

- esto se termina aquí Sebastián!- se interpuso David para proteger al castaño.

- Ustedes creen que soy idiota?- sacó el arma que tenía en el bolsillo y les apuntó- saben que esto no termina hasta que lo decida-

El único empleado que se encontraba en el lugar, trató de acercarse al teléfono para llamar a la policía.

- hey tu! Yo no haría eso en tu lugar- Sebastián se le acercó y lo golpeó, dejando inconciente al pobre empleado- ahora si, en qué estábamos? – Kurt y Dave parecían inmóviles- ah! Ya recuerdo! Creo que tendré que cambiar los planes nuevamente y matarlos a ambos-

- espera Sebastián, no es necesario llegar a ese extremo- le dijo Kurt muy asustado

- tiene razón, no hay que llegar a eso- lo apoyó David

- la única forma de que yo tenga a Blaine a mi lado es que tu desaparezcas este mundo- levantó su arma apuntando directamente al castaño- así que despídete!-

- no te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo a mi prometido Sebastián!- en ese momento Blaine entra y comienza a forcejear con él, tratando de desarmarlo. En plena lucha se escapa un disparo.

- Blaaaiiiineeee!- gritó Kurt

Seb y el moreno se separaron aturdidos y comenzó a derramarse un poco de sangre en el suelo.

- Ahhhhh- gritó Sebastián, tomándose la pierna y soltando el arma, la cual agarró el moreno- mi pierna!-

- esto termina aquí Sebastián!- le dijo Blaine

- pero… yo creí que… ahhh!-

- creíste que podría estar contigo? Ja! No me hagas reír, el amor de mi vida fue, es y será Kurt y no puedes cambiarlo-

- tu debes estar conmigo! Qué tiene para darte ese estereotipo de gay afeminado del sur que yo no tenga?-

- Todo! El es todo! Tu nunca podrás ser él!-

- Si puedo ser él, déjamelo demostrártelo, puedo lograr que él desparezca de tu vida y que encuentres todo eso en mi! Dame la oportunidad!-

-no estás bien Sebastián, necesitas ayuda psicológica urgente!, yo amo a Kurt y le pertenezco, como él a mi-dijo mirando a Dave

- Blaine quiero pedirte disculpas, se que con eso no arreglo absolutamente nada, pero son muy sinceras- lo interrumpió David- como le dije a Kurt, todo esto fue un estúpido error, él está completamente demente- señaló a Seb, que seguía tirado en el suelo con u pierna sangrante- y yo más por dejar que me convenciera de toda esta locura, mi intención es completamente la contraria a herir a Kurt-

- Me es muy difícil creerte Dave-

En un descuido de Blaine, Sebastián recuperó el arma, volviendo a apuntar a Kurt.

-Si yo no puedo quedarme con Blaine, tu tampoco infeliz!-

- Detente Sebastian!- gritó Blaine cuando escuchó el disparo, corriendo hacia Kurt. David corrió hacia el sitio donde estaba parado el castaño, empujándolo y recibiendo la bala por él. El castaño cayó sobre las mesas que había en el lugar sin salir lastimado, mientras David, tomando su hombro izquierdo, caía al suelo.

-Dave! Por dios!- gritó Kurt llorando

- Que idiota, nunca aprenderá, se sacrificó por algo que no vale la pena- volvió a apuntar al castaño

- Policia! Suelta el arma y pon tus manos en la cabeza!- entró el oficial apuntando a Sebastian, quien lo ignoró completamente e intentó disparar nuevamente, cosa que no logró ya que el oficial le disparó en la mano para desarmarlo.

- Eres un maldito!-

- no seas llorón sólo te rocé- le tomó los brazos y lo esposó- ahora cállate, que te diré tus derechos-

- no iré a la cárcel- forcejeó

- probablemente, pero me encargaré de que llegues a un lindo y hermoso psiquiátrico y no salgas nunca más!- más oficiales entraron- llévenselo muchachos y llamen a una ambulancia para que le atiendan la pierna a este y lo vean al otro-

- Kuurrt… kuuurtt- lo llamaba Dave débilmente tirado en suelo sangrando

-Dave, Por Dios!- lloraba- tranquilo ya llega la ambulancia, no te muevas-

- perdóname Kurt, yo no quería nada de esto-

- Oh Dave! Lo se, lo se, tranquilo- lo miró a Blaine- Blaine por favor alcánzame esa franela-

- aquí tienes-

Kurt tomó la franela y sujetó el hombro de Dave para cortar hemorragia.

- Blaine lo lamento-

- Está todo bien, salvaste a Kurt y te lo agradezco, ya llega la ayuda, no te esfuerces-

Dos médicos entraron con una camilla, subieron a Dave y se lo llevaron a la ambulancia, mientras otro atendía al empleado que había recuperado el conocimiento.

- Cómo te encuentras muchacho?- le preguntó el oficial Steve a Kurt- te hicieron daño?-

- Estoy bien, no me hicieron nada, Dave se arrepintió y estábamos tratando de llamar a Blaine para que venga a buscarme y justo nos encontró Sebastián-

- ohh, ya veo, termino de hacer los papeles y los llevo a la ciudad-

- gracias oficial- le agradeció Blaine

- no lo hubiéramos encontrado de no ser por ti, felicitaciones!- lo felicitó y se fue

El moreno miró a Kurt, quién se tiró en sus brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte

- no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado, tuve mucho miedo Blaine, temía que algo te sucediera, que no te vuelva a ver, te amo tanto, eres lo más importante que tengo-

- Oh Kurt! Temí tanto, no tienes idea lo que fueron estos días, la desesperación que sentía.. te amo y si te llegaba a pasar algo moría- lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó.

- eres el amor de mi vida Blaine, te amo-

- eres todo para mi Kurt, yo también te amo-

- listo muchachos ya podemos volver- los interrumpió el oficial

Luego de unas horas llegaron finalmente a su departamento, la pesadilla había terminado.

- qué locura esta semana, dios santo!- dijó Kurt mientras se sentaba en el sofá- mi padre o hermano supieron algo de todo esto?-

- no, con el oficial decidimos que lo mejor era no decir nada, ya que Sebastián o David podrían enterarse, además tu padre se hubiera vuelto loco, tampoco saben nada Rach, Mercedes o los del teatro-

- menos mal…cuando pase el tiempo se lo diremos o no, cuanto menos sepan mejor-

- cómo quieras amor- se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de las manos- te amo-

- yo también te amo- lo besó- olvidémonos de toda esta locura y concentrémonos en lo que viene, ya pasó toda esta pesadilla-

- qué quieres hacer?-

- quiero casarme contigo, no quiero perder el tiempo en estúpidos arreglos y organización, quiero ser tu esposo, no quiero esperar dos meses-

- de acuerdo, mañana mismo arreglo todo para casarnos lo más rápido posible-

Se quedaron toda la noche hablando y recapitulando lo que había sucedido en la semana. Kurt se sentía realmente a salvo ahora ya que estaba en los bazos de Blaine, el lugar más seguro en el mundo para él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí nuevo cap...<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por leer, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!**_

_**Bueno la historia está llegando a su fin, el capitulo que viene es el último...**_

_**Espero no haberlos defraudado...**_

_**Bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	16. Felicidad

**Ultimo cap!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde el secuestro, la joven pareja se encontraba en pleno preparativo para su boda, la cual sería en dos semanas. A la gran mayoría de los invitados los sorprendió el adelanto de la fecha, nadie sabía lo que había pasado, los muchachos se excusaron diciendo que no había necesidad de esperar tanto. Ya tenían todo listo, la recepción, el pastel, las flores, el auto, el fotógrafo, sólo faltaba ir a buscar los trajes. Los padres de Kurt llegarían al día siguiente, mientras que los de Blaine llegarían en una semana de Europa.<p>

Era pasado de mediodía, ellos se encontraban en el hospital, ya que Kurt quería asegurarse de una cosa. Estaban en un pasillo, frente a una puerta de habitación.

- estás realmente seguro de esto?- le preguntó Blaine

- si, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas- lo miró- por favor, entra conmigo, acompáñame-

- Siempre!- lo tomó de la mano- estoy aquí contigo-

Entraron al cuarto, allí se encontraba Dave, en una camilla, esposado, su hombro izquierdo vendado y un oficial lo acompañaba. Una vez que se recuperara, Dave debía cumplir una condena de diez años, por haber sido cómplice y actuante, pero gracias a que Kurt apeló, le redujeron la condena a tres años de cárcel y trabajo social.

- Kurt! Qué haces aquí?- preguntó alegremente sorprendido

- vinimos a ver cómo te encontrabas, me enteré que evolucionaste muy bien- le sonrió el castaño, mientras se sentaba.

- oh! Gracias, qué bueno verte a ti también Blaine- lo saludó- por suerte pronto saldré de esta camilla- dio una media sonrisa- saben algo de… Sebastián?-

- lo último que supimos es que fue internado en un manicomio en Seattle, luego de haber intentado asesinar a un guardia- le contó el moreno

- wow! Por lo menos allí no podrá molestar a nadie- se acomodó un poco más en la camilla

Estuvieron hablando de frivolidades por un par de minutos, hasta que el horario de visita terminó.

- gracias chicos por haber venido, no tienen ningún motivo para hacerlo pero igual lo hacen-

- quería asegurarse de que estuvieras bien Dave- le confesó el castaño- se que tenemos nuestras diferencias, que cometiste muchos errores, pero lo importante es que te arrepientes y afrontas las consecuencias-

- siempre fuiste demasiado bueno conmigo Kurt, y yo un completo idiota- suspiró- pero realmente me alegra que haya salido todo bien-

- bueno Kurt, tenemos que irnos- le dijo Blaine

- lo se amor- se paró y tomó su mano mientras se dirigían a la puerta, se detuvo y miró a Dave- bueno Dave, te deseo que encuentres el camino, que seas realmente feliz, que todo esto te haya servido para crecer y mejorar- estas palabras provocaron en Karofky un nudo en la garganta.

- Gra… gracias Kurt, lamento todo esto- le cayó una lágrima- eres una excelente persona, realmente espero que seas feliz- se secó con su mano la cara- ah! Y una cosa… Blaine! Cuida a este hombre más que a tu vida, es lo mejor que te puede pasar, merece sólo lo mejor… promételo-

- lo haré Dave, te lo prometo! Kurt es todo para mi- le prometió el moreno

Salieron del hospital, Kurt se sentía más liviano, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, había terminado un capítulo en su vida.

- muy bien sr. Hummel próximamente de Anderson, qué desea hacer?- le sonrió el moreno

- qué te parece darle una pequeña visita a nuestras damas de honor?-

- me parece genial-

Los muchachos tomaron un taxi dirigiéndose a la casa de sus dos buenas amigas,

Rachel y Mercedes. Las muchachas los recibieron con el entusiasmo que las caracteriza se encontraban, sentados en la mesada de la cocina, tomando café y hablando.

- ah! Kurt ya me encargué de los centros de mesa, fue una lucha difícil, pero los conseguí- le sonrió la castaña

- genial Rach! Mañana llegan mis padres cerca del mediodía, así que pasaré a buscar los trajes pasado mañana-

- perfecto! Yo iré a la agencia de viajes a terminar de arreglar lo de la luna de miel, así no nos encontramos con ninguna sorpresa- dijo el moreno.

- a dónde irán finalmente?- preguntó Cedes

-mmmm… no lo sé! Blaine no quiere decírmelo- protestó el castaño

- ya te dije que es una sorpresa- le dio un beso en la mejilla- te encantará, ya lo verás-

- vamos Blaine! Aunque sea una pista, no puedes hacerle esto a éste pobre muchacho- dijo Rachel señalando a Kurt

- Nop! Es una sorpresa!-

Protestaron los tres riéndose

- Finn vendrá conmigo a buscar a papá y a Carol?- preguntó Kurt

- si, lo más probable, debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento, me dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo serio y que no te digiera nada- le contestó Rach

- y por qué me lo dices?-

- porque soy una persona muy ansiosa! Es más fuerte que yo, lo lamento, sólo haste el desentendido cuando hable contigo-

- no tienes remedio Rach!- rió el moreno

-dímelo a mi, que vivo con ella- bufó Cedes

- puede ser, pero uds me aman así!- se levantó de golpe, tapándose la boca- disculpen! Tengo que ir al baño!- salió corriendo. Los tres e la quedaron viendo preocupados.

- qué le sucede Cedes?- preguntó el castaño

- no lo sé, hace ya una semana que está con nauseas y vómitos, estoy preocupada-

- no crees que esté… tu sabes…. Embarazada?- titubeó el moreno

- no lo sé, ella dice que son los nervios por la fiesta, le pedí que vea a un médico, pero cree que no es necesario-

- habrá que controlarla- agregó Kurt

- qué tanto cuchichean, dejen de preocuparse, estoy bien!- volvió la castaña

- contrólate Rachel, no te dejes estar por favor- le pidió el moreno

- estoy bien! No se preocupen, de acuerdo?-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, riendo y planeando los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Luego salieron los cuatro a cenar a un restaurante, en donde se les sumó Finn. Pasaron una agradable velada, caminaron un rato por la ciudad y luego se despidieron, Finn y Kurt arreglaron para encontrarse y pasar a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Ya temprano en la mañana, Kurt y Finn se dirigieron al aeropuerto en busca de Burt y Carol.<p>

- hijo! Qué bueno verte!- lo saludó Burt- y tu Finn, hijo, cómo has estado?-

- hola mis muchachos! Qué guapos están!- los abrazó Carol

-hola mamá, tuvieron un buen viaje?- preguntó Finn

- de maravillas!,ni nos esteramos que estábamos en el avión- contestó el hombre

- genial! Qué les parece si vamos al departamento, así se ponen cómodos y descasan del viaje?- les dice el castaño

- Brillante idea! Cariño, y Blaine, dónde anda?-

- está en la productora arreglando unos papeles antes de la luna de miel, pero viene a almorzar con nosotros-

Los cuatro llegaron al departamento, Burt y Carol se fueron a la habitación para descansar un rato debido al largo viaje, mientras que los hermanos hablaban en la cocina.

- dime Finn, qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

- quién te dijo que quería hablar contigo?... aaah esta Rachel, no se puede callar ni un segundo-

- sabes cómo es, así que vamos! Dime-

- de acuerdo, necesito tu ayuda-

- lo que quieras, solo dime-

- quiero pedirle matrimonio a Rach y quiero que sea algo que la sorprenda-

- oh por Dios! Qué buena noticia- lo abrazó- quieres que te ayude con la idea, cierto?-

- Exacto, tengo un par de ideas y me gustaría saber qué opinas-

Kurt y Finn estuvieron el resto de la mañana hablando y planeando todo. Llegado el mediodía, fueron a almorzar en familia, con Blaine incluido.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya quedaban sólo cinco días para la boda. Todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era la llegada de los padres de Blaine, que lo harían ese mismo día a la tarde. Blaine fue a recibirlos al aeropuerto y los acompañó hasta el hotel. Para el moreno, que sus padres estén en su casamiento con Kurt significaba muchísimo, si bien su padre seguía igual de distante.

* * *

><p>Los cinco días pasaron como un rayo, finalmente había llegado la boda. Kurt se encontraba en la habitación, que le brindó el hotel donde se realizaría la ceremonia, terminando de cambiarse. Su traje era hermoso, color negro, bien elegante, con un moño que acompañaba, estaba completamente feliz. Alguien tocó la puerta y él deja pasarlo, era Burt con un paquete azul.<p>

- hijo! Te ves genial- lo abrazó- no puedo creer que este día haya llegado- se sentaron- tu y Blaine nos han enseñado tanto acerca del amor- a Kurt se le escapa una lágrima.

- ohh papá! Te amo- se vuelven a abrazar- me encantaría que mamá me viera en este momento-

- seguro que lo está haciendo y debe estar muy orgullosa-

- tu crees?-

- si lo creo- le acercó el pequeño paquete que tenía en la mano- toma-

- qué es esto?-

- ábrelo- el castaño abrió el paquete y en él había un estuche con par de gemelos color azul.

- qué hermosos!-

- estos gemelos me los regaló tu madre para nuestro casamiento, es una de las pocas cosas que me quedaron de ella y quiero que los tengas, como un regalo de parte de ella y mío para este día-

- ayy! Papá, muchas gracias- las lágrimas en Kurt adornaban su rostro.

- además cumple con muchas funciones, es algo azul, nuevo y a la vez viejo- se levantó- bueno hijo, es hora de bajar, estas listo?- Kurt se secó las lágrimas y se paró

- si!, estoy listo-

- estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, vamos…-

* * *

><p>El salón estaba lleno, todos se encontraban sentados parloteando, mientras que en el hall estaba Blaine, parado, esperando nerviosamente a quien sería su esposo en unos momentos. Ve a sus padres aproximarse hacia él.<p>

- hijo!- le habló su padre- quisiera decirte unas palabras antes de que todo esto ocurra-

- no es necesario padre- Blaine no quería que su aún homofóbico padre le arruinara el día más feliz de su vida.

- si lo es, déjame decirte algo- carraspeó su garganta y lo miró fijo- se que desde pequeño, desde que me dijiste qué eras, mejor dicho, quién eras- Blaine lo miró confundido- no te he acompañado, no te he dado el apoyo necesario, seguramente tuviste muchas dudas, muchos miedos y yo no te he ayudado, creía que… que al ser… gay- Blaine abrió los ojos, no podía creer que era su padre quien le hablaba- ya no serías un hombre, no formarías una familia y todo tu futuro quedaría destrozado…- hizo una pausa, mientras que el moreno se le humedecía la mirada- pero me equivoqué, te has convertido en un hombre mucho mejor a lo que yo puedo ser, formaste una familia maravillosa con éste muchacho, Kurt, el cuál se nota que te quiere muchísimo al igual que tu a él, eres un empresario exitoso-puso su mano en el hombro del moreno- hijo, jamás estuve tan orgulloso de que fueras mi hijo como hoy, realmente te felicito por haberte convertido en el hombre que eres y te deseo, junto con tu madre, que seas muy feliz, que tu y Kurt tengan la vida que siempre soñaron- se abrazaron, a Blaine se le escaparon varias lágrimas.

- no tienes idea cuánto tiempo estuve esperando que me digieras estas palabras papá! Gracias-

- te amamos hijo- le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su mejilla- mejor entramos para ubicarnos en los asientos-

- yo también los amo… vayan…-

Los padres de Blaine entraron a la sala. Blaine estaba realmente feliz, por fin había conseguido la aprobación de su padre, estaba sonriendo como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

- ok muchacho! Te lo voy a decir por última vez, cuidas muy bien a mi hijo! No te olvides que fui mecánico gran parte de mi vida, se manejar herramientas pesadas- lo amenazó Burt a nodo de chiste, disfrutaba hacerle esas bromas al joven.

- yo… eehhh…mmm, Burt! Prometo cuidar a tu hijo con mi vida-

- así me gusta, se que lo harás, ahora si me disculpas voy a entrar para tomar asiento, tranquilo hijo, todo va a salir perfecto-

- gracias Burt!- le sonrió, estaba ansioso quería casarse ya!, suspiró y sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda

- listo sr Anderson?- le preguntó Kurt

-oh Kurt! Te ves hermoso- se le quebró la voz- más que listo, y usted sr Hummel, listo para casarse con este pobre diablo que lo ama con locura?- lo tomó de la cintura

- estoy listo, pero no eres un pobre diablo, eres el príncipe que me rescató de la torre hace ya un tiempo, eres mí príncipe y te amo- lo besó

- yo también te amo, me haces muy feliz-

- muy bien chicos, hora de entrar, ya llegó el juez- los interrumpió un asistente

La ceremonia fue hermosa, cada uno hizo sus votos, Kurt se gastó una caja de pañuelos entera junto a Carol y Rachel. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, los invitados y ellos fueron al salón de al lado, para comenzar la fiesta. El lugar estaba lleno de familiares, amigos del teatro y la productora y estaban ellos, cada uno de aquellos chicos con los que compartieron el Glee Club, los que vieron el principio de su relación. Estaban Will y Emma con su pequeño hijo Isacc, Santana y Britany más inseparables que nunca, Mike y Tina, con su pequeña barriga de embarazada, esperando mellizos, Puck y Quinn con su relación tan extraña como siempre, Artie con su esposa, quien conoció en el rodaje de una de sus películas en Europa y obviamente la diva Mercedes con su Sam Evans. Todos bailaban, cantaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta. En eso Rachel, junto a Finn, llevaron a Kurt y Blaine a una sala vacía.

- qué sucede Rachel? Me estás asustando- protestó Kurt

- Shh deja de chillar, queremos contarles algo muy importante- lo calló la castaña

- así es!- lo apoyó Finn

- de acuerdo, qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno

- primero queríamos felicitarlos, es increíble que ya sean, oficialmente, los Hummel- Anderson- los abraza la castaña

- estoy muy feliz por ti hermano, se nota que se aman muchísimo- les dice Finn

- oh Rach, gracias, saben que uds. son nuestra familia también- les dice el castaño

- correcto! Como son nuestra familia y como se van a ir a, Dios sabe qué parte del planeta!, de luna de miel por un tiempo, queríamos que fueran los primeros en enterarse- dice la castaña

- ok, ahora si estoy asustado- Blaine mira a Kurt

- tranquilo, lo que sucede es que…- Finn hace una pausa- Rach y yo nos casaremos!-

-Qué genial noticia! Por fin lo hiciste Finn!- los felicita Kurt

- chicos es maravilloso- los abrazó Blaine

- y eso no es todo- los interrumpió Rachel- … estoy embarazada-

Los recién casados se quedaron impactados con tremenda noticia.

-Rachel.. Finn… ahhhhhhh!- gritó Kurt de felicidad- en serio? Qué maravillosa noticia!-

-Rachel, Finn, los felicito, es increíble, wow!- se abrazaron los cuatro

- pero no pueden decir nada, queremos anunciarlo después de la fiesta- les dijo Finn

- soy una tumba- Blaine hizo un gesto con sus labios

- un sobrino para malcriar, puedes creerlo amor?- dijo Kurt

Los cuatro volvieron a la fiesta. Pasada una par de horas, llego el momento de que la joven pareja se marchara a su luna de miel. Todos los despidieron con un brindis, tomaron sus valijas, que había preparado el día anterior y el hotel se las guardó, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Realizaron el check-in y subieron al avión. Cuando comenzaba a despegar Kurt miró a su flamante esposo y le tomó la mano

- Gracias- le dijo

- De nada, pero por qué?- preguntó el moreno

- Por no haberme echado de Dalton ese día, por haberme invitado ese café y darme el coraje para poder enfrentar a los abusivos, por ese primer beso único, por cada abrazo, cada caricia, por cada uno de los días que vivimos juntos y los que vamos a vivir, por ser el amor de mi vida, por amarme con mis locuras y caprichos, por ser lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, te amo Blaine- soltó una lágrima

- Kurt, este anillo no representa sólo nuestro estado civil, representa cada una de las situaciones que vivimos, cada beso que nos dimos, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada lágrima de felicidad y tristeza por la que pasamos, cada latido de nuestros corazones, todo nuestro pasado y presente, pero también es símbolo de todo nuestro futuro, el cual armamos con cada paso que damos juntos, te amo con todo mi ser Kurt, sin ti no soy nada, y te prometo, mejor dicho, te aseguro que cada día que nos queda en adelante voy a encargarme de hacerte feliz-

- Blaine, ya no se que decirte, simplemente te amo- lo besó- ahora dime, ya estamos en el avión, a dónde me llevas?-

- de acuerdo, digamos que comenzaremos con un pequeño tour por Europa-

- Ahh! Lo sabía! Me encanta, espera dijiste comenzaremos?-

- ajam, porque luego nos iremos a una isla paradisíaca en pleno caribe-

- oh por Dios! Tenemos que volver? No quiero- resopló como un niño pequeño

- jajaja, me matas, tarde o temprano hay que volver, no te parece?, así vamos a nuestra nueva casa y organizamos un nuevo casamiento y baby shower –

- eres un genio, lo sabes?-

- sip, lo se, pero por ahora disfrutemos de este viaje-

El avión se perdió por los cielos, mientras un atardecer asomaba en el horizonte…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina la historia. Quería agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por haber seguido esta pequeña locurita, que comenzó como una prueba y que fue creciendo de a poquito. Les pido disculpas si la trama les pareció muy veloz, es que fue mi primer fan fic.<strong>

**De verdad muchísimas gracias, me hace muy feliz que hayan disfrutado de la historia. **

**Ya estoy en proyecto de una nueva, asi que pronto tendrán noticias…**

**Bsos**

**-Bel-**


End file.
